


El Encantador de los Dioses

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Tony Stark, Classical Music, Light Bondage, Lots of Music, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Tender Sex, pianist Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: En donde Peter es un pianista, y Tony es su nuevo instructor de piano; un hombre temible, colérico y exageradamente estricto.Esta es una explosión de música, tentaciones y mal genio.





	1. Capítulo 1

   Peter se tronó los dedos antes de comenzar.

   —¡¡NO HAGAS ESO!!

   El rugido fue tan estridente que el muchacho brincó sobre su asiento y le faltó poco para caerse de bruces hacia el suelo.

   Miró al hombre delante de él con una mezcla de profundo miedo y de sorpresa.

   —¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo dañino que es eso para tus huesos?!

   —L-lo sien-sien-to, yo…

   Pero el hombre apenas estaba comenzando; jaló las manos de Peter con las suyas y se las apretó con fuerza.

   —Resulta que tronarse los dedos, a lo largo de la vida, causa artritis y debilidad muscular. Ya con el tiempo apunta a problemas en el cartílago. ¿Quieres quedarte con unos dedos flácidos que apenas serán capaces de tocar Mary Had A Little Lamb? ¿No? ¡Entonces la próxima vez piénsalo mejor!

   Peter ya sabía todo eso. Era conocimiento básico. Es sólo que se había puesto tan nervioso al tocar en frente de su nuevo instructor de piano que actuó sin pensar.

   No sabía que iba a detonar una carga de dinamita por hacerlo.

   —¡Fue una equivocación! —intentó explicar— ¡No-no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo prometo!

   Lo soltó y el chico se llevó las manos al pecho, comenzándose a frotar distraídamente mientras observaba la furia contenida del hombre, que poco a poco se fue apaciguando hasta convertirse en un témpano de hielo.

   —Toca —ordenó.

   Peter aún seguía rechinando de dolor cuando puso los dedos sobre las teclas y ensayó la melodía.

 

***

 

   Cuatro horas después, regresó a su minúsculo apartamento rentado y dejó caer las partituras al suelo. Estaba adolorido, pero el dolor de haber sido gritoneado en la cara era más fuerte.

   Peter había escuchado historias…

   Historias del hombre llamado Tony Stark, considerado uno de los mejores pianistas y compositores desde la generación de Mozart. Historias de su mal carácter. Historias de cómo su temperamento lo llevó hasta la ruina.

   No había escuchado historias de lo guapo que era en persona…

   Se fijó en sus pobres manos: durante 135 minutos tocó incesantemente “Balada para Adelina” hasta que Tony decidió que ya la dominaba. No había tenido tiempo de un descanso, y ahora mismo deseaba sumergir las dos manos en agua fría hasta los codos.

   Sin molestarse en apagar las luces, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y soltó un suspiro angustiado.

   «Estoy en serios problemas…»


	2. Capítulo 2

   Conforme los días pasaron, más se sorprendía de su notable avance, y más se sorprendía de lo malhumorado que Tony podía llegar a ser.

   En la tan venerable opinión de su instructor particular, las cosas que Peter hacía mal por accidente suponían errores garrafales que había que escarmentar a buenos arranques de ira y monumentales tareas de ensayo. Y lo que conseguía hacer bien (lo cual era casi siempre), se ganaba un asentimiento de cabeza, sobrio, falto de entusiasmo, como si fuera lo mínimo que esperase de Peter.

   Y Peter nunca se quejó.

   Jamás lo miró de una forma desafiante, ni se atrevió a contestar de manera impertinente. Pudo haberlo hecho. A veces quería hacerlo. Pero al final optaba por morderse la lengua, y aceptaba esas pequeñas trivialidades de la enseñanza con Tony Stark. No se había inscrito a clases con el prodigio musical del país para ponerse delicado por unos levantamientos de voz.

   Además, ¿realmente podía quejarse cuando estaba aprendiendo tanto y tan rápido?

   Pese a que aprendió a tocar piano desde los seis años, y se enorgullecía bastante de lo que fue capaz de hacer a tan corta edad, en su vida adulta llegó a un punto de quiebre en el que la facilidad movía sus músculos, pero no se atrevía a jugar en las ligas mayores.

   Quería ser compositor. Quería ser tan grande como los grandes, volar tan alto como una vez Tony Stark voló. Así pues, cuando escuchó que el genio se había retirado y que ahora dedicaba su tiempo y su don para enseñar a los más jóvenes, Peter no lo pensó dos veces.

   Tocó la puerta hasta que le abrió. Lo puso a prueba (y de paso casi le torció los dedos por haber cometido el crimen de tronarlos primero) Y, para su enorme alivio y sorpresa, fue admitido.

   Había escuchado rumores afirmando que Stark sólo aceptaba alumnos que tenían un talento equiparable al de él. Peter era bueno, pero no sabía si era para tanto.

   Resultó que sí lo era, aunque no quiso cantar victoria tan rápido. Años de práctica continua no lo llevarían a la cima.

   Él conocía la base, la teoría de la música; se sabía las notas, los acordes, las claves, las escalas, los arpegios, y se forjó una carrera como pudo con todo ello. Su tía, sus amigos y antiguos profesores le dijeron que era bueno, y de ahí nació el deseo de dedicar su vida a la música.

   Tony, por otra parte, era simplemente un prodigio musical, capaz de cristalizar sonoramente las emociones y apreciar el valor estético de la música como nadie más. A su lado, Peter tenía la sensibilidad melódica y la audición interna de un babuino.

   Por tales razones, no podía estar más contento de pasar tres maravillosas horas estudiando lo que más amaba en la vida.

   Además…Tony era muy apuesto.

   Sí, quizás el pensamiento fuese superficial, vano y contiguo a la admiración absoluta, pero no podía dejar de reparar en ello, Peter tan sólo era un simple humano.

   Habría sido difícil, incluso doloroso, tener sentimientos hacia su maestro, sino fuera porque Peter apenas lo miraba. ¿Cómo podría? La clase estaba primero.

   Apenas tenía tiempo de contemplarlo, ni qué decir de saborearlo en su cabeza. Tres sesiones a la semana, 180 minutos al día, y apenas lo miraba a los ojos. Toda su concentración se dirigía únicamente a las partituras, al ejercicio del día, la lectura consignada, el dictado de notas, y la criminal imagen del exquisito piano que adornaba una cuarta parte de su apartamento. ¿Qué relevancia tendría descubrir la profundidad de los ojos de Tony, cuando se encontraba tan inmerso en los compases o en los pentagramas de una pieza?

   Sus manos reptaban por las teclas, y no tenía tiempo de imaginar cómo sería si éstas reptaran por el cuerpo de su instructor. Además, lo que menos le apetecía era tener una vergonzosa erección en plena clase. No quería pensar en lo indecoroso y lo humillante que resultaría si Tony se diera cuenta.

   Por otro lado, (y algo que lo calmaba muchísimo) Stark tampoco perdía el tiempo mirando a Peter. El instructor se paseaba las horas enteras por la longitud de su refinado apartamento, caminando de un lado a otro sin dedicar una ojeada a su pupilo. Solamente se limitaba a escuchar los sonidos que Peter producía en su piano de cola: a veces con los ojos cerrados, a veces con la mirada revoloteando por todos los rincones, excepto en Peter. Las instrucciones, los reproches, los comentarios; todo lo daba a espaldas de su alumno.

   Por ende, al joven siempre le daba la impresión de que, atrás de él, había un puma. Todos sus movimientos tenían una especie de grandiosidad y equilibrio perfecto, como los de un animal salvaje y, en un apartamento como aquél (si bien de proporciones nada humildes), era un animal encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

   Lo hacía estremecer. Aunque nunca fallar. Bueno… de vez en cuando.

   Sólo era al cometer un error tan obvio que atraía al puma y su ferocidad hacia él, y Peter temblaba, tanto de excitación como de miedo. Tony le gritaba duramente por un par de minutos, echando chispas por los ojos, y luego se alejaba, en toda su gloriosa brusquedad.

   Sólo así conseguía su total atención, pero Peter no era tan estúpido ni estaba tan desesperado como para auto-sabotearse.

 

 

***

 

 

   Un día, cuando los dedos no hacían más que arderle por practicar la Rapsodia Húngara cincuenta veces, su maestro hizo un anuncio:

   —Pasemos a las intrínsecas composiciones de Beethoven.

   Cuando Tony decía cosas como aquélla, significaba que Peter no sólo iba a aprender de melodías, estilos y ritmos, sino también un poco de la vida y obra del compositor, así como el legado que obsequió a la humanidad.

   Peter conocía a Beethoven bastante bien, así que no se dejó intimidar. Tony pareció intuir esa confianza, por lo que le puso la sonata más difícil que había escrito aquel bastardo.

   Después de unos minutos dedicados a leer la partitura, Peter puso manos a la obra.

   Sonata No.29 Hammerklavier en B menor.

   Peter se equivocó dieciocho veces en los primeros diez minutos. Cada vez que esto sucedía, regresaba al principio. Órdenes del profesor.

   A medida que transcurrían los minutos y los intentos, fue progresando, pero si cometía el mínimo error, regresaba a la primera hoja con una mueca de derrota.

   Luego de empezar por quincuagésima ocasión, sintió unos molestos golpes en la cabeza. Era Tony que hacía toc-toc en su cráneo.

   —El tiempo se acabó.

   Peter miró su reloj de mano. Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la clase.

   —Hora de un poco de retroalimentación —aclaró Tony.

   El muchacho asintió brevemente y se dio la vuelta sobre su asiento, mientras que Tony agarraba otra silla para sentarse frente a él.

   —¿Qué aprendiste? —le preguntó.

   —Que no hay que joder con Beethoven.

   —Correcto. Esta Sonata fue su última obra. También es la más larga y complicada. Su último movimiento es una de las fugas más endiabladas jamás compuestas. Tras terminarla, el propio Ludvig exclamó: ¡Ya sé componer! Incluso el virtuoso Liszt afirmó que, si bien es una obra ejecutable, aún hoy, sigue siendo todo un reto para cualquier pianista que quiera abordarla. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle justicia. No soy tan bueno.

   Estupefacto, Peter preguntó:

   —¿Entonces por qué…?

   —Porque tienes que saber —respondió—. Vienes aquí, dominas el reto, y luego te vas a casa creyendo que no hay nada que no puedas lograr. Déjame decirte algo: tienes mucho que aprender. Toda pretensión de velocidad conduce a la imperfección.

   —Eso ya lo sé —replicó Peter.

   Tony exageró un gesto de entera perplejidad.

   —¿Lo sabes?

   —Bueno…sí… —titubeó—. No me creo especial ni dotado de un talento nato —explicó—. Mi tío siempre dijo que hay personas que nacen con genio y que, además, lo acrecientan a base de trabajo. Otras personas simplemente adquieren persistencia, pero no tienen ningún rastro de genialidad en sus venas.

   —¿Y tú te crees del segundo grupo de personas?

   —Sí.

   Hubo un silencio marcado por la aguja del reloj. Peter se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada escrutadora de Tony. Era como si se estuviera examinando con rayos x.

   —¿Tu tío es alguien conocido en el mundo de la música? —preguntó Tony al fin.

   —No. Es escritor. Era.

   —¿Abandonó la profesión?

   Peter negó con la cabeza.

   —Murió hace algunos años.

   Aun le dolía verbalizarlo. Sus manos en forma de puños temblaron imperceptiblemente. Su garganta se agitó.

   —Lamento mucho escuchar eso —a Peter le tomó por sorpresa la sinceridad del pésame y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Pero no respondió. Nunca supo qué hacer cuando recibía condolencias, por lo que, al final, regresó la vista en el suelo.

   —¿Qué quieres aprender ahora?

   Eso lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

   —¿Pue-puedo elegir?

   —Elige con sabiduría.

   Peter no necesitó mucho tiempo para meditarlo.

   —Quiero tocar un Waltz.

   —¿Cuál de todos los miles de millones? —repuso Tony.

   —Waltzes No. 14 en E menor —contestó Peter con premura.

   —Chopin —Tony asintió—. Sí, supuse que serías uno de sus fieles discípulos. Tienes pinta.

   Peter no sabía si aquello era un cumplido, así que resolvió preguntando:

   —¿Y usted? ¿De quién es un fiel seguidor?

   —Tú dímelo —lo retó.

   El joven no pudo menos que sonreír ante el desafío. Adoraba los acertijos musicales.

   —A ver…—puso en orden toda la información que sabía sobre Tony Stark a lo largo de su carrera profesional—. Sé que aborrece el modernismo, sé que no es muy fan de Bach porque no le agrada la influencia religiosa en sus obras. Pero, por otro lado, creo que le gusta Bethoveen. Entonces, usted es más de la vieja escuela, aunque no demasiado. No que le esté llamando anticuado ni, hum, bueno —Tony enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Superando el bochorno, Peter continuó—. Como sea, quizá entonces le guste más el periodo barroco o el romántico. ¿O algo entre los dos? Algo apasionado, Wagner ¿quizá? O Strauss. ¿Sí…? ¿No…?

   Sentía que ahora estaba apuntando y ver si caía en suerte. Tony no cambiaba de expresión.

   —¿Lo hice bien? —aventuró.

   —¿Un reportero te dijo todo eso?

   Pero claro, Tony no le iba a dar la satisfacción de poner en una misma oración las palabras “bien” y “lo hiciste”, a no ser que hubiese un “no” interpuesto.

   Y por alguna misteriosa razón, a Peter le gustaba ese método: el de abstenerse a decir palabras alentadoras que le subieran el ego. Porque cuando Tony las dijese, tendrían un monstruoso impacto, y constituirían el mayor grado de aprobación que pudiese obtener. Si es que algún día llegase a escucharlas, claro…

   El joven se mordió el labio inferior.

   —¿Podría tocar algo? —se atrevió a preguntar—. Su composición favorita, por ejemplo.

   —Ya son las nueve —respondió Tony, volteando la cabeza hacia el reloj de pared—. Tienes que irte a casa.

   —Oh, por favor, tengo tiempo —insistió—. Nadie me está esperando en casa. ¿Tiene alguna próxima clase que impartir?

   —No, pero-

   —Entonces usted podría en-

   —¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! ¡He dicho que no! —gritó, y su voz hizo eco y rebotó en las paredes del apartamento.

   Peter, que ya estaba acostumbrado a explosiones como aquélla, no mudó de semblante. Continuó observándolo sin pestañear, sin acobardarse.

   El profesor hizo una exhalación compuesta de diferentes niveles de furia y dijo:

   —En caso de que no lo supieras, estoy retirado, muchacho. No vuelvas a pedirme que toque una pieza. Ya no lo hago. ¿Entendido?

   Le dijo todo aquello empleando un susurro tan contenido que parecía una suave caricia. Peter siempre oía esa voz áspera y furibunda con una mezcla de placer y de temor.

   —Lo siento, simplemente quería escucharlo. Es todo —Peter también habló en un susurro. Estaba siendo honesto.

   Sin embargo, Tony se levantó y le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Peter se puso de pie y salió de ahí.


	3. Capítulo 3

   Si en algún momento Peter creyó que después de lo ocurrido, la dinámica de sus clases cambiaría, muy pronto aceptó su equivocación.

   Tony era un hombre lleno de vida, tan propenso a enfurecerse como a la pasión que le infundía la música.

   Los días transcurrieron sin mayor percance. La rutina de Peter se convirtió en bullicio cuando por fin obtuvo un nuevo empleo. Todas las mañanas (fines de semana incluidos), tocaba el piano en un hotel de cinco estrellas hasta que caía la tarde. Entonces, navegaba en transporte público por las interminables calles de Nueva York hasta encontrarse con Tony en su lujoso apartamento. Terminando la sesión, prácticamente volaba a la zona alta y urbanizada de Soho. Allí tenía otro empleo nocturno en un lounge de segunda clase.

   Esa parte del día era la que menos le gustaba. Constantemente había que competir con explosiones de risas de borrachos, brindis cada veinte minutos, y los flashes de las selfies que las damas se tomaban junto a él mientras estaba tocando.

   Tony lo odiaría, pensaba todo el tiempo. Allí no había interés ni respeto por la música. Tampoco era el punto apreciarla, se recordaba luego. El punto de aquel sencillo y pintoresco lugar era el mismo de todos los sencillos y pintorescos establecimientos con alcohol.

   Se prometió que, en cuanto abrieran convocatorias para el Gato Encerrado (un bonito y callado lugar, exclusivo para presentaciones de jazz, recitales de piano y unas cuantas obras de teatro independiente), él sería el primero en audicionar.

***

   Una noche, cerró su turno interpretando la última nota de un sencillo vals. Los aplausos lo rodearon, y por fin se sintió libre de partir. Cerró su cuaderno, desanudó su moño, y fantaseó con la posibilidad de irse a dormir temprano.

   No obstante, antes de poder retirarse, notó que alguien lo miraba, y no de una forma muy discreta.

   Era una mujer. Hermosa, de pelo rizado y espeso, y con un color más rojo que las llamas. Le estaba lanzando una sonrisa seductora desde la barra y Peter no pudo menos que devolvérsela, aunque más por cortesía que por interés.

   La chica, sin embargo, lo tomó como una señal de que podía aproximarse.

   Peter fue acomodando sus partituras en orden simétrico, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mujer, hasta que todas las carpetas y hojas resbalaron de sus “dedos de mantequilla”, como a Tony le gustaba llamarlo cuando se equivocaba de notas.

   Aprisa y avergonzado, juntó los papeles. La chica ya había llegado, y se había agachado también para ayudarle.

   —Gracias —le dijo en cuanto le devolvió los últimos papeles.

   —No hay de qué —los ojos de la mujer destellaban con  un iris felino. Llevaba un fantástico vestido negro ceñido, y unas caderas de imponentes dimensiones. Peter se sintió por un instante la presa de la noche.

   Incómodo y sin saber qué decir, mantuvo una rígida sonrisa hasta que la chica se vio empujada a decir su nombre:

   —Soy Natasha —extendió su mano y él se la estrechó.

   —Gusto en conocerte, Natasha. Soy Peter.

   —Lo sé. Te he visto tocar aquí varias noches. Lo haces increíble, por cierto. Tienes un don.

   —Gracias —la sonrisa de Peter dejó de ser tan rígida—. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

   —Mi padre es el dueño.

   Peter parpadeó una vez antes de soltar un incómodo y cauteloso:

   —Oh…

   La risa de la joven reverberó por encima de muchas.

   —Está bien, puedes decirlo. Ese hombre da miedo.

   —No, no, no es eso, es que…

   Pero él también rompió a reír.

   Cuando fue entrevistado por Ivan Romanoff, Peter _casi_ llegó a pensar que su profesor de piano era un tierno caballero en comparación. Ivan tenía una voz intimidante, potente, y no era ni un tercio de atractivo como su hija.

   —Lo siento...

   —No te preocupes, suele causar esa impresión —dijo Natasha, reprimiendo la risa como él lo intentaba—. No he podido presentarle jamás un novio por miedo a que lo amenace con un rifle. ¡Estoy soltera para salvar vidas!

   Peter rio con más fuerza, sin escapársele la leve insinuación que le había dado sobre su situación sentimental.

   —Imagino que debe ser muy duro con tus pretendientes.

   —Perro que ladra no muerde. Tú pareces capaz de domarlo.

   Las pestañas enrizadas, el ronroneo de su voz, la mano jugueteando con su pelo; Peter no era inmune a los flirteos, y mucho menos se oponía al sexo. Pero…

   —Tu padre me recuerda a mi instructor de piano —comentó impulsivamente—. La diferencia radica en que él sí muerde, y bastante fuerte.

   —¿Qué quieres decir?

   Peter levantó su mano izquierda.

   —¿Ves esto? No es una marca de nacimiento. Tony me lanzó un metrónomo un día en que no pude hacer la tarea que asignó porque estaba muy cansado. El metrónomo iba dirigido a mi rodilla, en la que casualmente descansaba una infortunada mano.

   —Oh por dios.

   —Sí. No me dolió, pero-

   —No, espera: ¿dijiste Tony?

   Peter arrugó el gesto en perpleja confusión.

   —¿Sí…?

   —No estarás hablando de Tony Stark, ¿verdad?

   —Hum, sí, de hecho, sí. Tony Stark es mi instructor particular de piano, ¿por qué?

   Ella no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a Peter con expresión estupefacta.

   —Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

   Peter sintió la ventisca que empujó su largo cabello al darse la vuelta como un relámpago.

   Confundido y extrañado, la esperó clavado en su lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

   Al poco rato, Natasha regresó acompañada de tres personas: varones, y mucho más grandes y robustos que Peter.

   —¿Él? —preguntó el más fornido de todos ellos.

   —Sí, él —reiteró Natasha—. Tony Stark es su instructor particular de piano, ¿puedes creerlo? Y por lo que me comentó, parece que ya ha sufrido su cólera.

   —El viejo Tony —cierta nostalgia se reflejó en la voz del hombre y se dirigió a Peter—. ¿Cómo está?

   —Hum…, está-está bien, supongo. ¿De dónde lo…?

   —Pensé que estaba muerto —terció otro de ellos—. Había rumores de que se suicidó.

   —Es demasiado egocéntrico para quitarse la vida —dijo el más alto de ellos tres.

   Peter se sintió muy disgustado y receloso. También deseó estar en otro lado; en su casa estudiando, en el apartamento de Tony practicando. En cambio, se tragó la bilis, su disgusto, y contraatacó:

   —¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? Da la impresión de que conocen a Tony, pero prefieren mantener el halo de suspenso. ¿Suelen ser así de dramáticos?

   El primero que habló, el más robusto, sonrió apologéticamente. No parecía una persona desagradable, aunque Peter ya lo tenía anotado en su lista negra.

   —Lo siento. Es que estamos sorprendidos de tener noticias sobre nuestro antiguo colega. Me llamo Steve Rogers. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

   —Peter Parker.

   — _Peter Parker_ —repitió el que se encontraba a lado de Steve Rogers—. Otro más en la colección, ¿eh?

   —Calla, Bucky —le reprendió Steve.

   —No me digas que no lo pensaste —repuso éste—. Míralo. No es mal parecido.

   —No puedes estar seguro. Déjalo ya.

   —¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí? —espetó Peter.

   —Sí —Steve le dedicó una severa mirada al que se llamaba Bucky—. Te estamos molestando. Lo siento, ya nos vamos.

   —Muy tarde. Ahora explican sus comentarios y de dónde conocen a Tony.

   Steve parecía incómodo, pero Bucky de inmediato ensanchó una sonrisa.

   —Si así van a ser las cosas, sentémonos a beber.

   Eso hicieron. Peter ya había terminado su turno de la noche y podía darse el lujo de sentarse a holgazanear por ahí, pese a que no le gustaba hacerlo. Normalmente regresaba directo a su pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, y practicaba en su diminuto piano, también de estudio.

   Sin embargo, de pronto sus labios se encontraban haciendo muecas de desagrado por la cerveza amarga que le habían invitado sus misteriosos acompañantes.

   La mesa que ocuparon era lo bastante amplia para los tres hombres fornidos, la hermosa Natasha y Peter.

   Bucky fue el primero en relatar:

   —Conocimos a Tony hace muchos años en la Academia Julliard, ¿la conoces? —Peter estuvo a punto de lanzar otro comentario sarcástico, pero Bucky le arrebató ese placer—. Claro que la conoces, porque eres músico. Sólo los mejores músicos entran. Yo era primer violín —reveló con orgullo—. Thor aquí, era percusión. Steve era piano, al igual que Tony. Natasha era flautín. Pero todos teníamos algo en común: además de nuestros instrumentos de orquesta, también sabemos tocar el piano. Con el tiempo, fuimos encontrando otros pianistas talentosos. Supongo que habrás oído de Banner, los hermanos Maximoff, Barton, o el hermano de Thor; Loki.  

   Los nombres, todos juntos y en ese orden, activaron un interruptor de reconocimiento en Peter.

   —Los Diez Pianos. —susurró maravillado.

   —Precisamente —asintió Bucky—. ¿Nos has oído?

   —Tengo todos sus álbumes.

   —¡Vaya! —exclamó el que debía ser Thor, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado—. Nos hemos topado con un fan.

   Peter ya no sabía cómo tratarlos ni cómo sentirse respecto a ellos. Los admiraba muchísimo, pero la chispa de recelo se negaba a extinguirse por completo. ¿Qué tenían en contra de Tony?

   —Bueno, si ya sabes quiénes somos, o mejor dicho, quiénes éramos; ¿escuchaste también de casualidad por qué nos separamos? —inquirió Bucky.

   —Discutieron. Tuvieron peleas —hizo una pausa vacilante—. La verdad, nunca se supo la razón exacta. Leí en algún sitio que Tony era el que componía la música y dirigía los shows. Tenía… un problema de temperamento que acabó por disolver el grupo, o algo así.

   Thor echó una carcajada.

   —¿Oyeron eso? “Un problema de temperamento, o algo así”.

   —Era explosivo y colérico —afirmó Steve—. Albergaba una conducta irascible, tan grande y a la par de su genialidad. Ya con el tiempo se fue controlando. Un poco. En realidad, nunca nos causó demasiados problemas ese lado de su personalidad. Pero fue la versión oficial que utilizamos para no originar demasiado revuelo.

   —Entonces, ¿qué hizo? —preguntó Peter, muy intrigado.

   Los tres hombres y Natasha se miraron, dubitativos.

   —¿Le decimos? —sopesó la mujer—. Parece que le tiene respeto, a juzgar por la manera en que se puso a la defensiva hace unos momentos. No quisiera estropearle la ilusión.

   —A lo mejor lo estamos previniendo —intervino Bucky.

   —¡Oh, por favor! —se impacientó Peter. No aguantaba tanto misterio.

   —Está bien, está bien —Bucky levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Pero de aquí en adelante continuarás bajo tu propio riesgo. No digas que no te lo advertimos. ¿Steve?

   El aludido tomó aire.

   —Tony tenía una reputación. De tener muchos amantes —soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A nadie le importaba realmente lo que se llevara con él a la cama, pero ten por seguro que, cuando alguien llamaba su atención, pues… solía follárselo —Peter notó que todos estaban sonriendo. Aquello le provocó escalofríos—. Era, sin embargo, la identidad de sus amantes la verdadera cuestión.

   —Digamos que se metió bajo las sábanas de la gente equivocada —dijo Natasha—. O más bien, ellos se metieron con quien no debían.

   —A finales del año pasado, Tony recibió tres demandas —Bucky retomó—. Aparentemente se había acostado con unos músicos con el único objetivo de robarles sus creaciones de propiedad intelectual, antes de que éstas fueran mostradas ante algún público.

   —Eso no puede ser —dijo Peter automáticamente.

   —Es lo que nosotros pensamos también —dijo Steve.

   —Pero es que es imposible. No pasó. Seguramente se equivocaron.

   Los demás volvieron a sonreír con simpatía, como si estuvieran en presencia de un pobre niño ingenuo. Peter tragó saliva dificultosamente.

   —¿Qué dijo Tony? ¿No se defendió?

   —Oh, puedes apostar que lo hizo —repuso Thor—. Y otras demandas le llovieron encima cuando llevó algunos traseros al hospital.

   —Entonces, optó por esconderse —continuó Bucky—. Abandonó la orquesta, la academia, la composición, y no volvimos a saber de él. _Hasta ahora_ —le dirigió a Peter una significativa mirada—. Como no hizo ningún regreso triunfal para limpiar su nombre, la mayoría pensó que era culpable. A nosotros dejó de hablarnos. Los demandantes ganaron, y él perdió un par de miles de millones que había logrado a lo largo de su difamada carrera.    

   Bucky siguió bebiendo cerveza tranquilamente. Daba la impresión de que ir desgranando esos viejos escándalos le divertía en la misma medida en que horrorizaba a Peter.

   —Tal vez no debimos decirte eso —Steve lo miraba preocupado—. Mira, Tony fue un buen colega. Quizá todo se trata de un simple malentendido.

   Sin embargo, Peter detectó el tono de lástima y confort, y aquello le hizo sentir aun peor.

   —Nada de eso, Steve. Chico, ten cuidado con él —le avisó Bucky a Peter en tono confidencial—. Mira por dónde pones los pies con ese individuo. Nunca se sabe.

   —Tengo que irme —Peter se levantó tan rápido de la silla que casi la tumbó. Con manos temblorosas agarró sus papeles—. Buenas noches. Gracias por la cerveza.

   Apenas había tocado su bebida, que para entonces ya estaba caliente, pero no le importó. Se fue dejándolos con rostros confundidos y ligeramente consternados. Sabía que estaba haciendo una salida dramática, pero en verdad necesitaba salir de ahí y tomar aire fresco.

   Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, oyó la voz de Natasha.

   —¡Peter, espera!

   Tuvo la tentación de ignorarla, pero sus buenos modales pudieron con su amargura. La esperó.

   —Toma —dijo ella, resoplando. Peter recibió una pequeña tarjeta de presentación con el número de Natasha inscrito—. Cuando dije que tenías un don, iba en serio. Estamos buscando formar otra orquesta, similar a los Diez Pianos. Estás invitado —Como él estaba encerrado en un obstinado silencio, Natasha prosiguió—. Sé que ahora no estás en condiciones para responder, pero piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame.

   Ella volvió a pestañear, volvió a entregarle aquella sonrisa seductora que debía de funcionar el 99.9% de las veces. Volvió a juguetear con su pelo rojo.

   Pero a Peter ya no le parecía bonita.


	4. Capítulo 4

   Aquella conversación lo destruyó; admiraba a Tony de forma prácticamente ilimitada y lo mataba por dentro que alguien ensuciara su nobleza.

   Peter se dijo que no podía derrumbarse por eso, sin embargo. Tenía que hacer algo que contrarrestara la desagradable semilla de impotencia que la noche anterior había plantado en su interior. Ni pensar en dejar que echara raíces.

   Pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor…

***

   —Creo que estás listo para Rachmaninov.

   Peter se le quedó viendo al profesor con la boca abierta.

   —¿Podrás con él?

   —Sí, sí, claro que sí... —no había descolgado la mandíbula por la dificultad de sus obras, sino más bien porque Tony pensara que estaba listo para él—. Aunque una demostración no me haría daño —se atrevió a decir.

   —Buen intento, chico.

   —No, en serio. No conozco a nadie que pueda interpretarlo. Me haría un gran favor si usted-

   —¡Mi respuesta es no!

   Algo en la forma siempre tajante y brusca para responder de Tony exasperó a Peter por primera vez. Un impulso desquiciado y suicida dominó su buen juicio, opacando todo raciocinio. No pudo contenerse y soltó la lengua.

   —¿Por qué ya no quiere tocar? —escupió— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué lo hizo renunciar? —se estaba pasando de la raya. Lo sabía. No le importó—. Quiero decir, era el mejor músico que nadie haya visto en mucho tiempo, y simplemente ¿lo abandonó? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se está escondiendo?

   Por la manera en que se hizo un profundo silencio, entendió que no habría debido hacer ese comentario. Casi inmediatamente se arrepintió.

   —Lo siento —dijo— Lo siento muchísimo, estuvo mal lo que dije y-

   No pudo terminar la frase, no cuando Tony lo empujó contra la pared y le estrujó el cuello de la camisa. Echaba chispas por los ojos y, cuando habló, lo hizo en un gruñido ronco, tal como lo que se oye en la selva por las noches.

   —No es de tu maldita incumbencia, ¿oíste? ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar mis decisiones pasadas? Nadie. No eres nadie. Aprende a cerrar esa maldita boca tuya que me tiene  harto. No quiero que vuelvas a preguntar por mi vida privada, o esto se acabó. Tendrás que buscarte otro maestro.

   Deshizo el agarre de su camisa, mas no retrocedió ni un ápice. Estaban tan cerca que Peter podía sentir su aliento chocando con el suyo, la habitación sumida en una tensión que se hubiera podido cortar con una guadaña.

   Finalmente, Tony dio un paso atrás y permitió que el corazón de Peter reanudara sus latidos.

   —Volvamos a la lección —dijo sin ninguna emoción preñada en su voz.

   Peter no se movió de la pared, todavía sintiéndose arrinconado.

   —¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

   Silencio.

   —¿Muchacho, escuchaste lo que-

   —No soy nadie…

   Tony lo miró por un par de segundos y repitió lacónicamente:

   —Volvamos a la lección.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

   Lo que Peter necesitaba para silenciar las dudas y aliviar su corazón afligido, era un recital de piano. El más importante recital de piano en Nueva York, para ser precisos.

   Los pianistas de la Gran Manzana y de todo el mundo se concentraban en una sede con el único propósito de explayar sus talentos, instruidos sólo por los mejores. Yuja Wang, Mauricio Pollini, Lang Lang, incluso Bruce Banner…

   Y luego estaban los novatos, los que aun arañaban la superficie del reconocimiento musical.

   Por supuesto que Peter entraba en esa categoría de aspirante, y claro que iba a participar. Tony se encargó de que así fuera.

   A él no le importaba, realmente no; tocaba para audiencias prácticamente desde los diez años. No era nada del otro mundo.

   El único problema yacía en que muchos cazatalentos iban a estar allí, observando entre el público y, más importante: escuchando. Juzgando.

   Si las cosas funcionaban milagrosamente genial, podría ganarse cualquier trabajo de su elección, o podría ser admitido en alguna importante escuela de música (siempre su sueño porque no tenía el dinero para cotizarse una), o podría empezar a crearse un título en los ámbitos artísticos y dar algunos conciertos de muestra para atraer público.

   No era una competencia, aunque Peter ciertamente la sentía como una. Algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

   Por eso, durante los siguientes días ensayó. Ensayó como un loco, como un adicto. Y lo era. Quizás una raya sobresaliendo fuera de la norma.

   Practicaba todas las noches hasta que se caía, literalmente, pues era la única manera de que se fuera a dormir. Su cabeza era un volcán de creación. La música de toda una vida, le llegaba de golpe y lo poseía.

   Empezó a descuidar su salud. Alucinaba notas y pentagramas y compases en todas partes, como si estuviesen grabados bajo los párpados. Varias veces se encontró a sí mismo agitando los dedos sobre un piano invisible, interpretando una obra monumental e irrealizable. Cuando conseguía dormir, soñaba con presentaciones catastróficas en las que nadie del público le aplaudía. En la vigilia, se desgastaba las manos practicando incansablemente la obra que eligió tocar:

_Franz Liszt, 6 Etudes d´execution transcendante d´aprés Paganini, S.140: No.3 La Campanella._

   Eufórica, elegante, con rasgos caóticos hacia el final. De sus favoritas.

   Tony le aconsejó que se fuera por lo familiar y lo reconocible. Algo que pudiese domar y que, al mismo tiempo, albergase grados de dificultad enormes. Todo se trata de dar un buen espectáculo, le decía.   

   ¿Estaba listo? No lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

   Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que aquella montaña de trabajo incansable (algunos lo clasificarían de enfermiza), le estaba haciendo olvidar los malos tragos pasados y fijarse un objetivo.   

   Lejos de la gratificación que pudiese obtener con el éxito, aquella era su oportunidad para demostrar que Tony era un maravilloso profesor, un increíble músico y compositor, y que nada, _nada_ de lo que oyó en el lounge había arruinado la imagen que tenía sobre su más grande fuente de inspiración.

   O eso anhelaba pensar.

   Tal vez, si lograba una presentación perfecta, él mismo acabaría por disolver sus inquietudes. Tal vez, si todos creían que era tan bueno gracias a Tony, incluso podría limpiar su nombre, su honor…

   …la presión era mínima, casi no la sentía.

   Y su profesor constituía una bonita píldora para calmar los nervios, como siempre.

   —El piano es el que más se acerca a las sonoridades de la orquesta —dijo mientras le vendaba los ojos a Peter con un trozo de tela—. Tu trabajo es reproducir la música como un diagrama de sonidos incrustados en el silencio, y con la potencia de 100 instrumentos —al terminar de ajustarle la venda, palmeó sus hombros y lo acercó al piano—. Aun te falta años kilométricos de práctica para conseguir el oído absoluto. Por eso tocarás como ciego: te ayudará a ejercitar ese oído flojo que tienes y a memorizar la música; no por las partituras, sino por la intuición. Entonces, será menos probable que resbales con tus dedos de mantequilla. Aunque no imposible.

   Sin embargo, Peter descubrió, no sin cierto asombro, que era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

   Practicó de aquella forma durante varios días, semanas, hasta que aprendió la melodía sin necesidad de verla.

 

 

***

 

 

   La gran noche se acercaba. De hecho, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

   Para conmemorar la víspera del concierto, Peter llegó al apartamento de Tony con su traje puesto, su libreto nuevo, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y los nervios a flor de piel. La idea consistía en que pretendiera que se trataba de la velada del recital, y tocó el piano empleándose a fondo en ello.  

   Pero antes de completar los dos primeros compases, Tony soltó un improperio de siete sílabas, dio una pisoteada en el suelo y dijo:

   —Terrible. Empieza otra vez.

   Desconcertado, Peter inició nuevamente.

   A los ocho compases, Tony dijo:

   —Un concejo, y gratis. No inundes a Liszt de color ni uses los pedales para sostener notas que no alcanzas a sostener con los dedos. Lo estás haciendo pésimo. Empieza otra vez.

   En el siguiente intento, Peter iba casi hacia el final del _étude_ , cuando Tony lo volvió a interrumpir.

   —No, no, no —dijo sacudiendo los brazos—. Estás haciendo algo mal y lo peor es que no te das cuenta. Empieza otra vez. 

   Con la frustración reverberando, Peter presionó las teclas y los dientes. Antes de poder pasar a la siguiente hoja, Tony exclamó:

   —Para, para, para, ¡ _para_!

   Ambos soltaron un suspiro lleno de exasperación.

   —¿Qué sucede?

   —No lo sé, tú dímelo. ¿Qué estás haciendo mal?

   Peter se encogió de hombros.

   —No me estoy equivocando.

   —En efecto. La melodía y el ritmo ya están en tu cabeza. Ahora tienes que _apropiarte_ de la música. Esto debería ser extremadamente sencillo, incluso para alguien de tu talla. Empieza otra vez. 

   Sobre el quinto intento, Peter ya sentía las manos tensas y los hombros punzantes de aflicción. A mediados de la primer partitura, Tony lo detuvo.

   —Dime que ya entendiste qué estás haciendo mal. Es bastante obvio.

   —No-no lo sé, no lo sé…—farfulló Peter, casi al borde de la desesperación—. Estoy tocando todas las notas bien, no me estoy equivocando, no sé qué se supone que-

   —Empieza otra vez.

   Eso hizo Peter. Sus dedos ya temblaban, su respiración estaba agitada, la presión arterial baja; sentía que iba a desfallecer. ¿Tanta práctica para que ahora lo estuviese haciendo mal una noche antes del concierto?

   Tony lo detuvo luego de un minuto.

   —¿ _Ahora_ lo sabes?

   Silencio.

   —¡Responde!

   —¡No lo sé!

   —¡EMPIEZA OTRA VEZ!

   Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No sabía qué estaba haciendo mal, en verdad no lo sabía…

   —Esta es tu última oportunidad —dijo Tony cuando, por primera vez, Peter se equivocó en una nota y tuvo que frenar en seco—. Tienes cinco segundos.

   Sólo se escuchó un sollozo ahogado.

   —Y se fue tu oportunidad. Empieza otra vez.

   Entonces, la música brotó atropelladamente de sus manos. Cada segundo más angustiado, Peter presintió la interrupción antes de que ésta llegara. No podía aguantarlo más.

   —Detente. ¿Qué estás-

   —¡¡No sé qué estoy haciendo mal!! —explotó Peter, girándose para encararlo—. ¡No sé qué quieres que haga! ¡Tú eres el profesor! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a adivinarlo por mi cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera puedo escuchar lo que estoy haciendo y…! —se congeló.

_Oh._

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

   —Finalmente —suspiró Tony, elevando los ojos al cielo—. Pensé que íbamos a quedarnos aquí toda la maldita noche. Voltéate bien.

   Obedeció. Tony arrastró una silla y se puso delante de él. Con la cara puesta a centímetros de su alumno, le dedicó una de esas ojeadas de férrea disciplina que guardaba para los momentos más vitales de su enseñanza.

   —Te sabes las partituras al derecho y al revés —comenzó—. Has practicado con los ojos vendados durante semanas. Tus dedos nunca flaquean, tu memoria es efectiva. ¿Qué sucede entonces? Pues te lo digo: No estás sintiendo la música. ¿Cómo se le llama al acto de ejecutar un instrumento con sensibilidad, expresión y entrega?

   —Interpretación —masculló el joven.

   —Correcto. ¿Estás interpretando la música?

   —No…

   —¿Qué estás haciendo?

   —Tocar sin pensar, sin sentir.

   Bajó la cabeza, abatido. Debajo de los ojos reprimió más lágrimas.

   —¿Qué solución propones ahora que por fin lo has entendido?

   —Yo… no lo sé.

   —¡Deja de decir que no sabes! —espetó—. ¡Piensa! ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual no te concentras? Si lo descubres, te garantizo que este bloqueo pasará.

   Peter exhaló por la nariz.

   —¿Pánico escénico? —indagó, consciente de que lo dijo a modo de pregunta, pues no se le ocurría nada más.

   —¿Tú? ¿En serio? —la voz de Tony apestaba a escepticismo.

   —No lo… —estuvo a punto de decir “no lo sé”, pero recordó que Tony le había prohibido esa palabra—. Estoy nervioso —concluyó—. Ese recital podría marcar mi carrera. La gente que va a ir… ellos nunca olvidan. Es como una audición de por vida. Si fracaso, si lo hago mal, se podría correr la voz y…

   Se contuvo. En parte era cierto, pensó. Todo era cierto, aunque no era la imagen completa de sus miedos.

   Fue el turno de Tony para exhalar.

   —Mírame.

   Cuando los ojos de Peter se encontraron con los de Tony, notó que desperdigaban un fulgor, como las llamas que abrazan las pieles más heladas. Y al hablar, el tono del profesor no se parecía a nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era enérgico, ni seco, sino lento y mucho más humano.

   —No pienses en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que suena ridículo, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. No vale la pena atormentarte por algo que se encuentra fuera de tu control. Si tienes nervios, hazlo con nervios. Realmente no hay otra opción: yo no dejaré que te eches atrás, y tú no te permitirías una salida fácil. Porque eres así de terco.  

   Se levantó de la silla, con esos andares de elegancia involuntaria que tenía, y continuó hablando:

   —Practicarás, y si tenemos que quedarnos aquí varados toda la noche, toda la mañana siguiente y toda la tarde, hasta que sea la hora de tu presentación, pues que así sea. Pero lo conseguiremos.

   Luego le dio un vaso de agua y dijo:

   —Empieza otra vez.

   Y Peter puso manos a la obra.

 

*

 

   Tres horas después, el reloj marcó las once y media. Peter seguía obstinadamente practicando. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba sentir la música; sus movimientos se deslizaban hacia el piano y se alejaban, casi en un vaivén de amor y ternura. En otras ocasiones, azotaba las teclas con pasión y rabia, casi deseando triturarlas bajo las yemas. Pero no era perfecto. Todavía no.

   —Pausa.

   Sus ojos estaban fatigados por el cansancio, aunque sus manos todavía podían moverse. Peter no quiso aceptar la pausa.

   —Relájate —le dijo Tony en respuesta—. Te mandaría a casa si no fuera porque no creo que puedas distinguir un autobús ni aunque éste se te viniera encima. Y también porque dije que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que lo consigas. Haz otra cosa. Vuelve a practicar más tarde.  

   —Pero todavía no lo consigo. Me falta mucho —protestó.

   —No, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que estás listo? ¿Sólo así dejarás mi piano en paz?

   —¿…lo harías?

   Tony se le quedó viendo una fracción de segundo, antes de echarse sobre el confortable sillón de cuero que tenía cruzando el salón, atrás del piano.

   —Pídeme otra cosa.

   Peter rio entre dientes, estiró los brazos y tronó algunas articulaciones. Excepto los dedos, claro.

   —Estoy en blanco —admitió—. Cuando necesito relajarme o distraerme, toco el piano. Resulta que también es mi trabajo. No puedo pedir por otra cosa, la música es mi oxígeno.

   —¿Has oído hablar de los hobbies?

   —No, pero imagino que deben ser estupendos —se llevó las manos a los ojos y se talló—. Aunque no te ayuden a pagar la renta.

   —Supongo que no. ¿Tampoco tienes pareja?

   A eso, Peter dejó pasar un instante de silencio y una mirada nerviosa.

   —No. Tampoco.

   El rostro de su profesor estaba calmado, limpio, como si detrás de él no hubiese furia jamás, sólo serenidad. Tenía los brazos extendidos a lo largo de la cabecera del sillón, completamente relajado. Quizá por ello, Peter se animó a preguntar:

   —¿Usted tiene pareja?

   La respuesta llegó casi inmediata.

   —No. Soy igual que tú. La música es mi oxígeno.

   Peter asintió. Se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera conversación remotamente casual que había mantenido con Tony, en los meses que habían sido profesor y alumno. Se sentía extraño, aunque también… agradable.

   Decidió caminar unos pasos y tomar el lugar a la izquierda de Tony en el sillón, dispuesto a prolongar la charla.

   —Bueno, es de lo que acusan a los músicos, ¿no? —dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas despreocupadamente—. Que no saben dividir la música de lo personal, porque la música es la emoción más personal que hay.

   —Un estigma bastante certero. No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una relación larga.

   —Sí, yo tampoco. Tal vez en la universidad…

   —En la secundaria.

   Peter arqueó las cejas.

   —¿Tanto tiempo?

   —Uno se mantiene ocupado.

   Tony recargó la cabeza en el sillón, con los ojos puestos en el techo. Parecía estar pensando en otros tiempos. Peter lo imitó, aunque le hubiese gustado contemplarlo por más tiempo.

   Luego se puso a pensar: ¿y si le preguntaba sobre su pasado? ¿Reaccionaría de la misma forma agresiva? ¿Lo empujaría contra la pared y le arruinaría el único saco presentable que tenía, como la otra vez? Quizá se lanzaría sobre él en el sillón. Tal vez la ira le haría perder el control. 

   De repente, se quedó petrificado cuando lo asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba el cuerpo de Tony lo estaba hechizando, y los pensamientos que lo corroían no ayudaban a mantener la temperatura fría.

   Se movió un poco en el sillón, deseando que sus pantalones fueran un par de tallas más grandes. El tejido empezaba a causarle bastantes molestias. Joder.

   —Tal vez debería seguir practicando —sugirió a la desesperada. Lo que fuera para ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

   —He dicho que te relajes —respondió Tony. Había cerrado los ojos, y lucía completamente en paz.

   Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

   —Sí, pero… pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo —se le ocurrió decir.

   Entonces, Tony abrió los ojos y volteó la cara para mirarlo fijamente.

   —No sabía que para ti esto era perder el tiempo —Su voz se había congelado, y justo bajo el hielo había un enfado latente.

   —No, no, no, no…no quise decir eso. Es que…

   Volvió a removerse en el sillón. Las dos manos las tenía hundidas entre sus piernas para ocultar a ese amiguito traicionero.

   —Estás duro.

   Aparentemente sin dar buenos resultados.

   A Tony nada se le escapaba, recordó. Probablemente sus ojos habían visto a través de los intentos de Peter por mover las rodillas, tapar algo con las manos, y rápidamente adivinó lo que se traía entre pantalones.

   Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la mortificación a raya, Peter inspiró hondo, aunque el calor hizo un buen trabajo esparciéndose por toda la extensión de su piel y evidenciando su vergüenza.

   —¿Por qué, exactamente? —Tony preguntó tranquilo. Bien podría estar charlando sobre el clima—. ¿Fue algo que dije o algo que hice?

   Peter pasó saliva.

   —No es así… fue una reacción involuntaria, no volverá a pasar… —No, no había forma de rescatar la situación—. Lo siento, creo que voy a irme.

   Hizo ademán de levantarse y salir de su pequeño horno personal lo más pronto posible.

   —No te vayas. Quédate.

   Pero era más imposible desoír aquel tono autoritario y al mismo tiempo suave. Peter intercaló la vista entre la puerta y Tony.  

   Procuró sentarse de nuevo con las piernas cuidadosamente flexionadas para no exponer más de lo debido el bulto en su entrepierna, y a una distancia remilgada del profesor. No sirvió de nada, ya que Tony recortó esa distancia. Toda la dirección de su figura estaba enfilada hacia Peter.

   —¿Siempre te has sentido así, respecto a mí, o es algo reciente?

   Oh, dios…

   —No sé qué quieres decir. Esto le pasa a cualquiera.

   La mirada que recibió fue muy desmoralizante.

   —Conozco muy bien las reacciones naturales que tiene la gente, y sé perfectamente cuando son a causa mía. No te conozco tanto, pero no creo que andes por la vida teniendo erecciones sin ninguna razón. Y aquí sólo estoy yo.

   Observador como siempre. No sabía qué era peor: que Tony lo hubiese pillado, o la tranquilidad que usaba para hablar de ello.

   —¿Y bien? —presionó ante el mutismo de Peter.

   —Yo…supongo que…desde la primera clase que tuve con usted —confesó.

   —Ya veo…

   Y después siguió otro silencio.

   Inconscientemente, se pasó los dedos por el cabello tieso de gel y se lo desacomodó un poco. El calor se había vuelto insoportable. Quería quitarse el saco de poliéster para que el aire lo refrescara. Aunque no pensaba que eso fuera a resolver ni la mitad de su decadente bochorno.

   —Se me ocurre algo —exclamó Tony de repente—. Un incentivo, si lo prefieres llamar así. Tú olvidas los nervios de mañana, realizas una extraordinaria presentación, y yo te hago el favor de…, ya sabes. _Lidiar con eso_ —su mirada apuntó a sus pantalones _._

   Otra clase de bochorno –la excitación– se apoderó de su cuerpo, próxima al temor.

   —¿En… en serio? —farfulló.

   —Muy en serio.  

   —¿Por qué no ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ojalá su tono estuviese reflejando equilibrio entre valentía y calma, porque no era así como realmente llevaba las emociones internas. Sentía más bien un retortijón en las entrañas de miedo desesperado. Quería tocarlo. Quería ser tocado por alguien indómito como él. ¿Cómo sería? Quería descubrirlo.

   Para su desgracia, Tony sacudió la cabeza.

   —Imposible, porque si no, no sería un incentivo.

   —Pero dijiste que necesitaba relajarme.  

   —¿Es eso lo que necesitas para relajarte?

   —Tal vez…

   Tony pareció meditarlo.

   —Si te concedo esta distracción, ¿te vas a relajar de verdad, o sólo empeoraré la situación?

   —¿A qué te refieres?

   Sin previo aviso, Tony le cogió la cara con una mano, y le acarició la mejilla con la otra. Peter se mantuvo paralizado al principio, pero luego quiso entregarse a la caricia. Quiso relajarse y dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Tony palparon su mejilla, notó un rápido cosquilleo en el estómago, seguido por un impotente golpe sordo justo debajo del corazón.

   —Olvídalo, estás demasiado nervioso, y presiento que sólo te voy a poner aún más nervioso si te toco. Concéntrate mañana y ya veremos si puedes ganártelo.

   A pesar del deseo lacerante, Peter estuvo de acuerdo. Si Tony le ponía las manos encima ahora, pensaría en ello durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente.

   ¿Y qué mejor manera de perder la concentración, si tu furibundo instructor de piano te da clases de algo que no es piano?


	6. Capítulo 6

 

    Al caer la noche del recital, Peter puso tan poca atención para vestirse que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba intentando meter un pie en el zapato sin haberse puesto primero el calcetín. Cuando por fin se hubo puesto todas las prendas en el orden correcto, tomó un taxi hacia el _Lincoln Center._

   Si le hubiesen dicho de niño que en el futuro estaría interpretando en el más prestigioso lugar de artes escénicas, Peter habría saltado de alegría y entusiasmo.

   Desgraciadamente, como suele decirse, los sueños y la realidad no siempre van de la mano.

   Su estómago daba retortijones, lo cual le parecía absurdo ya que apenas había probado bocado en todo el día. También se sentía mucho más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que era habitual. Notaba con claridad la rapidez a la que le bombeaba el corazón, el temblor que los nervios le producían en los dedos…, aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

   Cálmate, se ordenó. Es otro recital. Otro más en un largo repertorio de audiciones en vivo que harás a lo largo de tu carrera. Practicaste lo suficiente. Practicaste bien.  

   El taxi lo dejó en frente de un gran edificio revestido con luces ambáricas. Peter cruzó la explanada, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche esforzándose en despeinarle el cabello atusado con gel. Colgando del brazo, llevaba su carpeta con las partituras.

   El salón principal, amplio y con un ambiente muy elegante, estaba bañado por la luz rojiza que proyectaban varias lámparas doradas. Tenía algunas esculturas griegas repartidas por la habitación y la gente que ya había llegado, admirándolas.  También había una moderada cantidad de fotógrafos y reporteros. La sala estaba reventada de flashes, tintineo de copas y música suave.

   Todos, por supuesto, iban vestidos con trajes de gala; los hombres con esmoquin y las damas con vestidos lisos y bonitos. 

   Tony ya estaba ahí, guapo, y perfectamente malhumorado. Al divisarlo, el pulso de Peter se aceleró, aunque por otras razones distintas al nerviosismo. Al divisar a Peter, el rostro de Tony se transformó en algo parecido a alivio.

   —Llegas tarde —gruñó cuando Peter se aproximó a él.

   —Dijiste 8:30 —hizo ademán de consultar su reloj, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había traído. Era un estorbo para sus muñecas.

   —Y son diez minutos de mi vida que nunca regresarán. La gente no para de tomarme fotografías porque estoy solo. ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?

   —Tuve dificultades para ponerme un saco, traje, y zapatos. En el orden adecuado.

   —Mala señal.

   —Sí —suspiró apesadumbrado.

   —Ten.

   Un camarero equilibrado pasó cerca de ellos sosteniendo sobre tres dedos una bandeja de plata reluciente. Tony alargó el brazo y luego le extendió una copa con un líquido amarillo y poco apetitoso según la breve tolerancia estomacal de Peter.

   —No bebo alcohol antes de tocar.

   —Buena respuesta. Pero es mimosa virgen. No pensaba embriagarte para que me dejes en ridículo.

   Peter aceptó el trago entonces. La mimosa burbujeaba con una acidez semejante a lo que sea que tuviese dentro del estómago.

   —¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó Tony, que le escrutaba la cara con fijeza.

   —Bastante mal.

   —Se te nota —dijo él, torciendo la boca—. Lo bueno es que la deprivación del sueño no es un agente que conduzca al fracaso. Los nervios te arrancarán cualquier bostezo.

   —Fantástico.

   Con una sonora exhalación, Peter bebió apenas un centímetro de la mimosa. Era dulce. Quizá el término correcto fuera empalagosa.

   En lo que bebía de poco a poco y charlaba con Tony, estudió la multitud. Cada vez aumentaba, pero seguía constituyéndose en su mayoría de fotógrafos y renombrados pianistas. Por tanto, su tía May no estaba ahí todavía. Le habría gustado presentarle a Tony.

   Cruzando el salón, muy cerca de la barra de tragos, vislumbró a Bruce Banner. Peter casi impulsa los pies hacia adelante para hablar con él, pero se contuvo. No quería darse a conocer. No todavía. ¿Qué tal si realizaba una presentación espantosa y humillante? Mejor que lo tuvieran en cuenta como el chico anónimo de bajo perfil hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de mostrarles de lo que era capaz. Eso esperaba. Luego hablaría con todos.

   Además, Tony no parecía estar muy dispuesto a verse abandonado. Era cierto que la gente lo miraba más de lo necesario. Se apeaban a su alrededor y cuchicheaban con un tono que no implicaba precisamente admiración. Peter se preguntó si Tony habría asistido a algún evento como aquél desde que lo tildaran de plagiador. O si, en todo caso, salía para algo. ¿Qué hacía Tony cuando Peter no estaba allí en su apartamento? ¿Qué haría si no estuviera instruyendo?

   De repente, una mujer rubia, que lucía más piel que vestido, se acercó a ellos. O, más enfáticamente, a Tony.

   —¿Es usted Tony Stark? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

   —Culpable —dijo Tony.

   La mujer le extendió la mano.

   —Soy Amanda Palmer ¿Me concedería dos minutos para una entrevista? Los días pasan y sus fanáticos aún se preguntan qué ha sido del famoso Tony Stark. ¿Sigue usted componiendo?

   —Por el momento me estoy enfocando a la enseñanza. Tengo que retirarme, con permiso.

   En ningún momento había dejado traslucir disgusto, ni en sus facciones ni en su tono, pero Peter sabía que su profesor no quería hablar del pasado, y que sus afables intentos por mandar lejos a la reportera tenían un cupo muy limitado.  

   —Dos minutos de su tiempo, señor Stark. ¿Es mucho pedir? —El tono de la reportera también era de educada amabilidad, sin embargo desbordaba fiera determinación.

   Pero nadie tan fiero como Tony.

   —Por desgracia, sí —dijo tajantemente—. Mi alumno y yo tenemos unos sonetos que revisar antes de su presentación.

   —¿Es su alumno? —Los ojos de la mujer repararon por primera vez en Peter y resplandecieron con algo parecido a interés por una jugosa primicia—. ¿Tal vez el joven estaría dispuesto a-

   —No, lo siento, en verdad tenemos que…—No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase, porque Tony ya lo estaba jalando del brazo.  

   Fue guiado a rastras a través del lujoso salón hasta permanecer en un punto donde parecía haber menos reporteros. Pero más pianistas.

   —¡Peter!

   Sin necesidad de voltearse, pudo reconocer que la voz le pertenecía a la chica del lounge. Natasha Romanoff.

   De un momento a otro, ella estaba a su lado, depositándole un beso en la mejilla. Iba de verde, un verde luminoso, con un largo vestido que se ceñía a su curvilíneo cuerpo. Los tacones que habían resonado por el suelo medían sus buenos diez centímetros y eran afilados como dagas.

   —Es bueno verte de nuevo —ronroneó con jovialidad.

   —Igualmente —respondió Peter educadamente.

   —¿Se conocen? —inquirió Stark intercalando miradas entre los dos. No parecía expulsar ninguna aversión hacia Romanoff, aunque su semblante había cambiado ligeramente a una inaguantable resignación.

   —Hola, Stark. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No sabía que vendrías —dijo Natasha, dedicándole otra sonrisa, aunque lucía un poco forzada—. Sí, tuve el placer de escuchar a Peter tocando piano en el lounge de mi padre hace algunas semanas. ¿Por qué ya no te he visto? —le espetó a Peter de forma gentil tocándole el brazo—. Te dejé mi número, pero tampoco me llamaste.

   —Hum, pues renuncié —admitió Peter, incómodo.

   Natasha levantó las cejas y apartó la mano.

   —¿Renunciaste? —Entonces sus cejas se juntaron—. Es una pena. Espero que…—bajó la voz para que sólo Peter, e irremediablemente Tony, la escucharan—. Espero que no haya sido por nuestra culpa. Ya sabes, por haberte disgustado. Si es así…

   —No, no, no, ¿cómo crees? —Trató de fingir que la simple idea le hacía brincar de sorpresa—. Hum…en realidad, me ofrecieron otro empleo. Más cerca de donde vivo —añadió.  

   —Oh… Bueno, felicitaciones —agitó sus largas pestañas y le lanzó una sonrisa cálida.

   —Gracias —él se la devolvió con cierto pesar.

   No valía la pena mencionar que la renta de todo un mes había sufrido las consecuencias por su impulso a renunciar. Un pelo faltó para que su casero lo echara del edificio. Si no hubiese sido porque su tía le dio una mano con un par de billetes, habría quedado mendigando en las calles…, o habría regresado con su ella para ser una carga. Todo lo anterior era más deseable que a encontrarse con aquellos que insistían en empañar la imagen que él tenía de Tony. Y como le aterraba que pudiera resultar cierto, decidió asegurarse de no darle a nadie, ni así mismo, la oportunidad de hacerle un espacio a la duda. 

   —Entonces…—inició Natasha, resuelta a cambiar la conversación—. ¿Cómo has estado, Tony? Han pasado siglos…—repitió—, Oí que ahora estás enseñando música a niveles avanzados —clavó la mirada en Peter antes de regresarla a Tony—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

   —Es curioso —respondió él—. Algunos días tengo la impresión de que nunca conseguiré enseñar nada. 

   —Oh, vamos, eso no puede ser verdad; Peter tiene un talento nato. Incluso me atrevería a señalar que se trata de tu mejor estudiante, ¿o me equivoco?

   —Natasha, por favor, dime que no sigues siendo tan indulgente con los que atraen tu interés.

   —Eso depende: dime que no sigues lanzando metrónomos a la gente.

   Peter estuvo a punto de reír, pero una voz más fuerte opacó su risa.

   —Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el hijo prodigio volviendo a casa —Alguien estaba detrás de ellos y, desde la primera vocal, había dado la sensación de que no iba en son de paz.

   Al igual que a Natasha, Peter lo reconoció en seguida. Y, aparentemente, Stark también, porque pudo ver que se le nublaba el rostro.

   —Barnes —dijo secamente.

   —¡Stark!

   E inmediatamente detrás de Bucky, caminaba Steve.

   Sí, ahí estaba, Peter vio la rabia de Tony en todas y cada una de las líneas y los músculos de su cuerpo.  

   —Esto es como ver a pie grande: ni siquiera yo me lo creo —dijo Bucky, alegremente.

   —Y yo estoy demasiado ocupado, Barnes. ¿Te importa que te ignore otro momento más?

   Una profunda y melodiosa carcajada sacudió el cuerpo del hombre de la cabeza a los pies.

   —El viejo Tony.

   —Eres más viejo que yo.

   —Tengo más vitalidad. La amargura te ha dejado surcos en la cara. Aquí —se señaló así mismo la frente y trazó una línea de arriba a abajo.

   —Bucky, ¿podemos no hacer esto ahora? Hay gente alrededor —pidió Steve.

   —Aún no he terminado de saludar a mi viejo amigo. Cuando termine, ya te avisaré.

   —Escucha a tu novio, Barnes —recomendó Stark—. No es un gran momento para elegir pelearte conmigo.

   Peter sintió como si hubiese entrado en el salón un gas inflamable. Incluso la chispa más pequeña podría convertir todo el lugar en un furioso infierno. También parecía que lo que había entre Tony y Bucky se trataba de una fuerte rivalidad que databa de antigua. Fueron socios, después de todo. Y las cosas no terminaron bien, por lo que pudo entender.

   —Claro, porque todos sabemos que tú eliges lo momentos adecuados para repartir puñetazos —dijo Bucky.

   La rabia de Tony era casi física, una patada en el rostro. A pesar de ello, habló con toda serenidad y elocuencia.

   —Esos hijos de puta lo tenían bien merecido. Dame tú una buena razón y podrían compartir camas en el hospital.

   Bucky sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero Steve pareció ser el único en tomarse la amenaza en serio.

   —Tony, no estamos aquí para-

   —Y sin embargo, aquí están —interrumpió Stark.

   —Para hacer una escena —prosiguió Steve—. La gente nos está mirando.

   Era verdad. Aunque ellos bien podrían estar gritándose, hablaban en susurros tan contenidos que nadie diría que entre sus sílabas había veneno añejo. Sin embargo, la postura y el lenguaje corporal sugerían que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo: las caras de Bucky y Tony estaban muy juntas, Steve intentaba ponerse en medio para disolver la tensión, y Peter y Natasha observaban todo con gestos aprehensivos.

   Bucky se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se echó para atrás.

   —Bien. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos, y prefiero hacerlo sin público.

   —No hablarás en serio, Barnes —replicó Tony, ceñudo—. Estaba seguro de que te encanta el drama.

   —Lo dice el rey del drama sin corona —ironizó Bucky—. Te haría bien una dosis de humildad para que puedas salir de tu cueva y afrontar el mundo, que cada vez te va dejando más atrás.

   —¿Qué? ¿Leíste eso en una galleta de la fortuna?

   Sus caras se estaban juntando otra vez.

   —Es un amigable consejo, en honor a los viejos tiempos. La soledad te vuelve terriblemente autodestructivo.

   —No estoy solo.

   —Oh, sí, eso escuché —Bucky espió discretamente a Peter antes de regresar a Tony—. Hazle un favor al chico y no lo traumatices.

   —¿Traumatizarlo en qué sentido?

   —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

   —No, la verdad no. Dilo.

   Bucky no dijo nada. Parecía que no era capaz. En tanto, Tony lo miró fríamente. Aunque, al hablar, la ira y la impaciencia le daban a su voz un tono más afilado que un cuchillo.

   —Mira, ¿por qué no nos saltamos las estupideces? No hacemos más que dar vueltas alrededor de los mismos argumentos cada vez que nos vemos. Zanjemos el asunto de una puñetera vez —hizo una violenta pausa que ambos usaron para lanzarse duras miradas—: Sólo porque follamos durante una gira y te sentiste herido cuando no acepté hacerlo más, no significa que tengas que preocuparte por el destino de los otros.    

   Bucky no se movió de su lugar, pero recibió las palabras como una bofetada. Entre un latido y el siguiente, crispó el rostro y apretó el puño. Tony tampoco se quedó atrás. Todos pensaron que se iban a golpear, pero entonces Bucky rompió el silencio riéndose.

   —Oh, ¿tú pensaste que me refería a eso? —dijo por fin—. ¿Qué te ibas a acostar con el chico y a desecharlo como parte del montón que formamos? No precisamente. Verás: únicamente me únicamente me limitaba a señalar que extraes inspiración de tu  _entorno._ Dejar que otros compongan la materia prima y tú la refinas como mejor te parece. No me gustaría que el chico pase por aquella desagradable experiencia. Parece un buen chico.

   La irritación de Tony se congeló. Sus rasgos se helaron. 

   —Aunque el plagio se vista de seda, plagio se queda, ¿no?

   Y entonces explotó.

   —Hijo de puta.

   Agarró a Bucky por el cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes. Y mientras todos jadearon en asombro, Peter fue el que reaccionó más rápido.

   —Oigan, no quiero ser entrometido —carraspeó—, pero tengo una copa de mimosa terriblemente azucarada en mi mano izquierda y estoy preparado a echársela sobre la cara al que no pueda controlarse —Sabía que su voz sonaba tensa en lugar de conciliadora, pero no lo podía remediar. Al menos logró que Tony relajase el cuerpo.

   —Ya oyeron al chico —convino Steve—. Por mi parte, tengo un Martini seco. Sé que odias el Martini seco, Bucky.

   —La ginebra es pura cebada —articuló el aludido, aun asfixiándose bajo las manos de Tony.

   —Yo tengo una divina cosecha del 94 —apoyó Natasha—. No me hagan desperdiciarla.

   Antes de que alguien pudiera lanzar otra amenaza líquida, Tony ya se había dado la vuelta. Por su parte, Bucky aspiró bocanadas de aire y se encogió levemente ante la mirada de Steve.

   —¿Qué? —farfulló, mientras que Steve negaba con la cabeza.

   Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguían atrayendo toda la atención, Peter no supo dónde meterse. Optó por ir en busca de Tony.

   Hacia dónde, ésa era la pregunta. Decidió confiar en su instinto y fue hacia los baños.

   Bingo.

   Dentro, reinaba una luz debilitada, polar a los salones y corredores del teatro. Deshabitado, frío, y bastante moderno, Peter lo encontró en frente de un enorme espejo, lavándose las manos. Tony habló sin alzar la vista.

   —Estoy bien —No lo dijo levantando la voz, pero su tono era tajante y firme.

   —No estás bien —repuso Peter con calma.

   Tony lo traspasó con la mirada a través del espejo. Continuó lavándose las manos para luego secárselas con papel higiénico.

   —Si quieres hablar…—dijo Peter—. No importa de lo que sea, no me va incomodar si se trata de algo… difícil.

   Entonces, Tony se giró hacia él. Y Peter advirtió, con cierto orgullo, que sus piernas estaban firmes y no retrocedió.

   —Si digo que estoy bien, no espero que me contradigas. Te sorprendería saber que no necesito tu encarecida preocupación. O tu opinión, ya que estamos en ello.

   —No hagas eso —Peter sacudió la cabeza, poco dispuesto a dejarse intimidar—. No me dejes fuera. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? O al menos eso fue lo que entendí anoche.

   —Déjame solo. Vete.

   —¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas atravesar la pared de un puñetazo?

   —Ya tengo suficientes asuntos en los que pensar sin tener que hacerme cargo de ti.

   —Pues tendrás que hacerme sitio. ¿Y quién se hace cargo de quién?

   —Entonces me iré yo.

   Peter se movió y bloqueó la salida justo antes de que Tony pudiera abandonar los baños. En su cara apareció otro destello de rabia. Peter se preguntó de dónde le salía tanta de esa rabia. Y cómo conseguía fascinarlo.

   —¿Intentas enfadarme más, o lo tuyo son deseos suicidas? —siseó Tony entre dientes.

   Entonces, sin importarle que sus actos fueran considerados una declaración de guerra o un ofrecimiento de paz, Peter le tomó la cara con ambas manos, se permitió el placer perverso de ver que la furia incrementaba en aquellos ojos y después le cubrió la boca con la suya.

   Tony se puso rígido en seguida, pero Peter siguió adelante. Depositó castos y pequeños besos sobre sus labios, uno tras otro.

   No le importaba dónde estuvieran, que las luces fueran pobres y la situación amarga. Sólo le importaba paladear los sabores que lo aguardaban. Así que probó de nuevo, sin precipitarse. Y luego otra vez.

   Qué curioso, pensó Peter; Tony siempre tenía un humor de perros, no obstante, ahora que la situación lo había desbordado, era Peter quien se mantenía con firmeza; Peter, que fácilmente podría sucumbir ante la presión y los nervios, estaba consolando a su profesor, en un acto reverso e inesperado de los acontecimientos. Con ello, se daba cuenta de lo afectado que Tony se sentía respecto a su caída profesional.

   Continuó besándolo. Tony continuó sin reaccionar. No se apartaba, pero tampoco le asestaba golpes, lo cual consideró que ambas eran buenas señales.

   Sin embargo, de repente algo increíble ocurrió. Peter estaba casi seguro de que el mundo se había inclinado y lo había dejado tambaleándose cuando sucedió.

   La boca de Tony había pasado de sorprendida e inmóvil a ardiente e insaciable en un vacilante segundo.

   Ahora el sorprendido era Peter.

   Se agarró a los hombros de Tony, apretándolo contra sí mismo. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. La lengua del profesor era cálida y firme. Sus manos, que no se despegaban del cuerpo del alumno, también eran firmes y un poco avariciosas.

   Pronto se vieron empujados contra la pared, donde se besaron con más ahínco y desesperación.  

   Peter creía conocer todo cuanto podía esperarse de los besos. Pero ahora estaba recibiendo una lección. ¿Había sentido él alguna vez aquel ardor? No, no se acordaba. ¿Y aquellas ansias? Mucho menos. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que su deseo por abrazarlo más, por apretujar su cuerpo contra él hasta que no quedara espacio, lo estaba volviendo loco.

   Tony abandonó sus labios para trazar un reguero de besos abrasadores desde el mentón hasta el cuello mientras su lengua le humedecía la piel con suaves caricias. Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

   Por el tamaño del bulto que sentía en los pantalones, podría afirmar que el interés de Tony hacia él era mucho más que somero.

   —No debemos —murmuró Tony contra su piel—. No aquí. No ahora.

   —Tienes razón —convino Peter. Aunque su entrepierna discrepaba a gritos.

   —Paremos.

   —Sí.

   Aturdido, observó a Tony dando un paso atrás.

   —Muy agradable —dijo Tony suavemente, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla —. Muy agradable

   Peter sonrió.

   —Me alegra que me des tu aprobación.

   —No es cuestión de aprobación, sino de apreciación. —repuso Tony—. Pero, a partir de ahora, lo único que voy a apreciar de ti es tu presentación —el dedo encontró lugar bajo su mentón—. Y tú tienes cosas mejores en qué pensar. Recuerda que ésta es tu recompensa. No nos apresuremos.

   Peter asintió mientras el corazón le palpitaba a toda prisa.

   Tal vez fuera mejor así. De momento. Se moría de ganas por saborearlo más. Pero ya habría un lugar y un momento. En cuanto terminara el recital, y Peter se viera colmado por la gloria, él y Tony podrían, en una habitación más privada (tal vez su enorme apartamento), ellos podrían…

   Mejor no iba a pensar mucho en eso, o la erección jamás se le iría.

*

   Cuando regresaron, estaban trasladando a los pianistas a una sala de espera, tras bambalinas. Habían dado la primera llamada.

   La sala era de color beige: un beige pálido, feo y agobiante. El aire acondicionado funcionaba, pero mal. Aun así, Peter tenía presente cuántos músicos se habían sentado en aquella anodina habitación, mordiéndose las uñas o respirando hondo. O arrellanándose en el asiento. 

   —Tienes que hacer algo con las hormigas que llevas dentro del pantalón —le gruñó Tony a su lado.

   Peter dejó de moverse, aunque, sin movimiento físico, lo único que tenía para guardar la calma era hablar hasta por los codos.

   —Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso. Nunca me había sentido así; he dado tantas presentaciones que no tengo el número exacto. ¿Por qué no mejor me quito la ropa y tengo una pesadilla? Hay luces, hay público.      

   —Hay cámaras —dijo una voz.

   Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y vieron a un muchacho de la edad de Peter, moreno, bajo y con un gracioso bigote, sentado a tres sillas de distancia.

   —Pero ten cuidado —prosiguió el joven—. Si asocias una experiencia con una pesadilla, en eso se convertirá.

   —¿Tu nombre? —dijo Tony.

   —Flash Thompson, señor. Es un honor conocerlo al fin —El muchacho se levantó de la silla para estrecharle la mano a Tony ceremoniosamente y luego a Peter.

   —Con que Thompson, ¿eh?

   —Ya conoce a mi padre —No era una pregunta.

   —En un concierto de Gala, en Londres, tres años atrás. De los pocos hombres que he visto con talento —dijo para la sorpresa de Peter—. Los sonidos que emitía eran como clavicémbalos antiguos tocando allegro sin parar.

   Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Tony reflejaba añoranza y parecía que sus labios querían sonreír. Peter nunca lo había visto componer aquella expresión.

   —Mi padre siempre habla muy bien de usted —dijo Flash rápidamente—. Nunca se calla cuando la conversación deriva en Tony Stark. Dice que es el mejor de los mejores.

   —Gracias.

   —Lo siento, puedo ver que estoy interrumpiendo —añadió Flash mirando a Peter de soslayo—. Y yo tengo que repasar unas notas. Los dejaré tranquilos. Un placer, señor Stark.

   —Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

   —Lo haré.

   Cuando Flash tomó su asiento nuevamente y hundió la nariz en unas partituras de piano, Peter se volvió hacia Tony.

   —¿Puedes decir que lo haré bien, aunque sea mentira?

   —En primer lugar: yo nunca miento. En segundo lugar: ojalá pudiera, pero no quiero.

   Peter suspiró con aspereza.

   Minutos más tarde, dieron la segunda llamada y, con ello, el anuncio de que los que no estaban tras bambalinas para participar, debían retirarse.   

   Ante la mirada ligeramente suplicante de Peter, Tony dijo.

   —Estaré observando desde el público —Discretamente, acercó su mano a la de Peter, que la tenía doblada en un puño tembloroso sobre su pierna—. Concéntrate —tanteó el puño, lo abrió, y extendió todos y cada uno de los tiesos dedos, uno por uno—. Pero también déjate llevar. Y no me hagas quedar mal.

   Entonces se fue.

   Peter también se levantó (ya no podía permanecer sentado por más tiempo), y asomó la cara tras una de las gruesas cortinas rojas que cubría el escenario. El lugar estaba repleto, los asientos llenos. Okey, puede ser que nunca hubiera tocado delante de tanto público.

   La tercera llamada no tardó en aparecer y con ellos, las luces bajaron de intensidad hasta un remoto fulgor centrado en un precioso piano de cola.

   —Damas y caballeros, estamos muy emocionados de inaugurar la el Festival de Piano este año. Soy Terence Fletcher. Y estos son algunos de los mejores pianistas en Nueva York. Lo que quiere decir que son algunos de los mejores pianistas en el mundo.

   El primero en abrir fue Bruce Banner. Rápidamente, Peter se aproximó a la esquina oculta por la cortina que daba con el escenario para observarlo.

   Y era simplemente exquisito. Una joya, sin duda. Banner lograba estirar y comprimir las notas con soberbios movimientos y denotadas técnicas que Peter aún no lograba perfeccionar. Una sencilla obra de Beethoven resultaba toda una experiencia ante aquellas manos expertas.   

   Absorto desde el primer tercio hasta el segundo, no reparó en que el joven llamado Flash se había puesto a su lado también para observar. Peter no hizo mucho caso y se mantuvo en su lugar, decidido a seguir escuchando a los demás pianistas hasta que llegara su turno. Pero, entonces, Flash le dirigió la palabra.

   —¿Cuál vas a tocar? _—_ le preguntó en un susurro.

 _—La Campanella —_ respondió Peter con la misma cortesía de hablar en voz baja.

   —Un clásico.

   —¿Y tú?

_—La Danza Macabra_

   —Moderno.

   «Hay que dominar los clásicos antes de juguetear con los modernos». Escuchó la voz de Tony con tal nitidez en su mente que no pudo evitar sonreír.

   —Te he visto tocando en bares —comentó Flash, tras un momento de apreciación a la música de Bruce Banner.

   —¿Ah, sí?

   —Te he visto, no te he oído. Es imposible escuchar algo en esos lugares que pretenden ser bohemios.

   —Oh.

   Peter no supo qué decir. Si aquel era un cumplido, se trataba del más raro que le habían dado.

   —Debes estar nervioso porque, por primera vez, la gente podrá escucharte como dios manda.  

   Esta vez Peter advirtió que, aunque el tono seguía siendo amistoso, estaba cargado de una sutil burla.

   —He tocado en diecisiete recitales antes de éste —dijo tranquilamente—. No es mi primer rodeo.

   —¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó Flash—. Te oí decir que estabas muy nervioso.

   —No, escuchaste mal.

   La última brillante nota del pianoforte concluyó con una horda de aplausos y alabaciones. Bruce Banner inclinó medio cuerpo hacia el público salió del escenario. El siguiente en participar fue una pianista llamada Martha Argerich.

   —Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí te había escuchado _—_ continuó Flash después de rato _—._ Creo que fue en una fiesta de patinaje para niños. Mi sobrino de seis años asistió a eso. ¿Tocabas el órgano?  

   Con que aquéllos eran los verdaderos colores de Flash Thompson. Para no darle la satisfacción, Peter continuó mirando al frente, fingiendo apreciar los matices de la obra maestra de Bach, y se limitó a responder fríamente:

   _—_ Era mi trabajo del aquel tiempo. Y sí, era un órgano.

   _—_ La caja acústica era pésima _—_ dijo Flash _—_. Y, si te soy completamente sincero, tuve que irme de allí con el acechante pensamiento de que eras como un Mendelssohn imitando a Mozart.

   —Y hasta la fecha, nadie ha podido imitar tan bien a Mozart. Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

    —Tony Stark sabe imitar a Mozart —comentó Flash—. Lo llamaban el siguiente Mozart. Pero él sabe imitar a todo el mundo, ¿no? Aunque, vaya, imitar es un grave eufemismo. ¿Cuál será la palabra correcta?

   —El tacto y la compostura están muy bien para la charla insustancial, pero cuando se trata de la música no hay que andarse por las ramas —la voz de su instructor resonaba por su garganta y era emitida casi con la misma pasión—. Sólo dilo. Crees que es un plagiador.

   —¿Tú no?

   —Por supuesto que no.

   —¿Lo has visto componer? —Flash había abandonado todo rastro de ironía y ahora albergaba genuino interés en su voz.

   A Peter le hubiera encantado decirle que sí, o mentir, pero como no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, dijo la verdad.

   —No, pero… —Flash sonrió, jocoso—, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca volverá hacerlo. O que nunca lo ha hecho.

   —Mira, es tu héroe, lo entiendo. Nadie quiere pensar mal de su héroe.

   —Por cómo le hablaste hace un minuto, se pensaría que también era el tuyo.

   —Lo era. Tiempo pasado. ¿Sabes qué dijo mi padre cuando se reveló la verdad?

    —No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que me lo dirás de todos modos.

   —Que siempre tuvo la sensación de que Tony Stark miraba demasiado por encima de su hombro cuando mi padre componía. Ya sabes, le estaba robando las ideas, la música. Para él, todo encajó cuando lo denunciaron por plagio.

   Algo muy profundo en su interior se agitó nerviosamente. Peter habría respondido con cualquier tipo de defensa, de no ser porque la pianista sobre el escenario ya había concluido su interpretación, y el público la acogió con un cálido aplauso, mientras ella se despedía.

   Cuando los aplausos aminoraron y presentaron al siguiente intérprete, Peter abrió la boca, pero Flash se le adelantó:

   —¿Ya tuvo sexo contigo?

   La cara de Peter cambió, y no pudo corregirlo a tiempo; los ojos de Flash destellaron con victoria y toneladas de más burla.

   —Ya veo… —rio en silencio—. Entonces los rumores eran verdad. ¿Tiene más alumnos? Seguramente a ellos también se los tira.

   —No es cierto —siseó Peter—. Cállate.

   —¿Cállate? ¿No tienes una mejor respuesta que esa? No me digas que han fornicado mientras te daba clases. ¡Qué método!

   —No es de tu incumbencia —masculló en un tono que quería desesperadamente sentenciar el tema.  

   —¡Alguien dele una medalla por la respuesta más original! —prosiguió canturreando Flash. Ni siquiera se le notaba particularmente interesado en seguir la charla más que en seguir molestando—. ¿Cuántas veces han follado? ¿Es igual de tirano y mandón en la cama?

   —¡No estamos…! —se detuvo. Respira hondo, se dijo, no levantes la voz o serás tú quien pierda. No lo miró, porque hubiera parecido una derrota, sino que permaneció firme y mantuvo su mirada en el escenario—. No estamos follando, y si lo estuviéramos, tampoco es de tu incumbencia —Peter se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula tensa y procuró relajarla

   —¿Siempre has sido tan mal mentiroso?

   —No lo sé, ¿siempre has sido un fisgón insoportable?

   Cuando el quinto pianista hizo su entrada, aunque la música era preciosa, Peter no pudo escucharla. Los oídos le zumbaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

   —¿Sabías que se cogió a mi hermana? —A pesar de su regia firmeza de no darle la satisfacción de voltear a verlo, Peter volteó a verlo—. Antes de conocer a su actual esposo, claro —Flash se encogió de hombros—. Ella iba saliendo de su internado para prodigios musicales cuando se conocieron. Todo fue muy bonito hasta que Tony la llamó “estéril musical”. Se acostó con ella y no se molestó llamarla, ni qué decir en disculparse.   

   Lo que Flash intentaba era más claro que el agua: desbalancearlo. Hacerle perder la concentración, ponerlo nervioso, rabioso, errático. Pero no funcionaba. Aquello no le estaba afectando. No iba a funcionar.

   La mejor estrategia, le había dicho su tía, era ignorar al provocador.

   Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir, se alejó de Flash y tomó asiento donde antes se había estado con Tony. Planeaba repasar el _etude_ en su cabeza y, de paso, tranquilizarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, y aquél no era momento para resentir la insoportable desazón que le generaba el pasado de Tony Stark.

   Se oyen toda clase de cosas, se repitió incansablemente. La cuestión es discernir si son importantes.

   Él confiaba en Tony. Eso era importante. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente y conocedor de la música podría ser un mentiroso? Por muy irascible que fuese Tony, era de los pocos hombres cuya influencia quería ver impregnada en su creatividad. Y puede que Peter no se encontrara cerca de su corazón tanto como lo estaba Tony del suyo, pero no dejaría que el pasado lo molestara.

   Concéntrate, le dijo Tony antes de irse. Y no lo hagas quedar mal. Si alguien le preguntaba después de ese día cómo lo había logrado, Peter respondería que todo fue gracias a Tony Stark. Él necesitaba hacerlo, por el bien de Tony. Por ambos.

   Sin embargo, las palabras de Flash, las de Bucky, las de Steve, todos ellos; vibraban en él como un segundo latido, cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más ruidoso con el pasar de los minutos.

   Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la música dejó de sonar.

   —Y ahora, damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida al joven Peter Parker, que nos deleitará con una pieza de Franz Liszt: _La Campanella_.

   El aplauso resquebrajó el aire como si fuera una copa de cristal fino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que le irá bien a Peter en su presentación? Y si lo hace mal, ¿qué pasaría?  
> Ha sido un capítulo largo e intenso. Necesito una siesta.


	7. Capítulo 7

   Caminó como autómata, notando apenas que sus piernas le parecían de merengue. El piano estaba allí, ostentoso y grande, aunque no tan bonito como el que Tony disponía en su apartamento, confirmó Peter luego de tomar asiento.

   De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo, y lo pasó por todas y cada una de las teclas del piano; algo que cualquier pianista responsable haría después de tantas presentaciones.

   Cuando las teclas empezaron a brillar lustrosamente bajo el fuerte reflector, guardó el pañuelo.

   Un inesperado escalofrío lo recorrió al girar la cabeza hacia la multitud observante y crítica. Había muchos asientos llenos, más de los que llegó a presenciar antes en un concierto. Sobre la planta baja y sobre las gradas, se ubicaban cientos de personas. Encima de los palcos había poco más de media docena a la espera.

   A Peter le parecía verlo todo a través de una extraña barrera transparente, como una calima que hacía que los cientos de rostros que había a su alrededor flotaran de forma extraña.

   Y por su mente revoloteaban todo tipo de ideas, como urracas que se acercan volando para arrancarle los ojos a una vaca muerta.

   Respiró hondo.

   Grande fue su horror al ver que las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente sobre las teclas. Aquel no era el momento.

   Volvió a tomar aire.

   Frotó las palmas contra sus piernas, tratando de limpiar el sudor frío que de pronto irradiaba copiosamente.

   Movió tres veces el taburete, buscando la posición adecuada, sintiéndose más chueco a cada intento.

   Un zumbido, como de abejas enfurecidas, comenzaba a llenar sus oídos.

   La respiración, antes agitada, estaba completamente atrapada en su pecho. No podía siquiera exhalar para deshacerse de la ansiedad que lentamente se aferraba a él como si tuviese garras.    

   Tras varios instantes, que a Peter le parecieron eternos, comprendió que no podía hacerlo.

   No podía.

   Simplemente no podía.

   Estaba bloqueado.

   ¿Qué haría ahora?, se preguntó desesperadamente. ¿Se levantaría, pediría disculpas y se retiraría? ¿Podría vivir con la vergüenza?

   Destelló en su mente el filme de su futuro, protagonizado por varios rostros de burla, entre ellos el de Flash, y la expresión decepcionada de Tony.   

   Inundado en el silencio atronador, donde el zumbido de abejas no hacía más que aumentar, oyó distantemente una garganta aclarándose.

   Habría hecho caso omiso, habría pensado que era alguien del público emitiendo un ruido para traslucir incomodidad. Pero demasiado bien lo conocía para hacerle voltear y encontrarlo entre el centenar de público.  

   Fueron momentos muy claros, aunque de una extraña lentitud. Tony hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y luego Peter hizo otra.

   Un segundo más tarde, sucedió algo milagroso.

   Como el revuelo de una mariposa, empezó las primeras notas delicadamente, y con ello, el suave allegretto danzó en la punta de sus dedos con extraordinaria fluidez.    

    Ya que se había aprendido la pieza de memoria, Peter optó por mirar atentamente los ojos de Tony cada vez que podía, como si en ellos no sólo estuvieran escondidas las respuestas a sus preguntas, sino también la calma y el consuelo que sólo él podía ofrecerle. Y todo cuanto les rodeaba desapareció, y sólo eran ellos dos.

   La facilidad movía sus músculos, dictaba sus acciones. Pronto, las notas cobraron vida propia.

   Él tocaba la pieza, y se diría que sus notas envolvieron a Tony en seda. Su interpretación se enroscaba alrededor de la cintura de Tony, de una manera en que nadie tardaría en identificar como erótica. Sus movimientos acariciaban a Tony, se aferraban a Tony; sus notas alcanzaron el clímax junto a Tony.

   Por supuesto, todo aquello fue subjetivo.

   Peter estaba convencido de que, como ésos eran sus sentimientos, acabó por influir en su percepción de la música. Y ante los últimos compases, ésta rugió, azotó, e inundó el escenario.

   Cuando terminó, el aplauso no resquebrajó el aire como una copa de cristal, sino que se elevó en una marea torrencial de ovaciones a pie y exclamaciones de admiración.

   Dentro de Peter había una tormenta de euforia, alivio, y la punzante necesidad de perderse en una risa histérica que lo hizo levantarse del asiento. Pero se contuvo. Mansamente sacudió la mano e inclinó el cuerpo.

   Salió del escenario resuelto a no volver a mirar a Tony sobre la marcha.

  

 

***

 

 

   Aunque trató de poner atención al resto de las interpretaciones, su propia emoción no se lo permitía.

   Flash tocó en seguida de él, y ni sabía ni le importaba cómo le había ido.

   La sala de espera le pareció completamente distinta: acogedora y con una temperatura ambiente muy agradable. Se quedó allí, a veces sentado o a veces dando vueltas sobre su propio eje. Cuando el último pianista tocó la última nota, pidieron a los demás que salieran a dar la última despedida, antes de que dar inicio a un pequeño banquete que tenían preparado para los pianistas e invitados.

   Regresando al salón principal, Peter no encontró a Tony; Tony lo encontró a él.

   —¿Veredicto? —le preguntó después de una tranquila contemplación que se ofrecieron mutuamente.

   —Te lo digo después de la cena —respondió Tony.

   —No creo que pueda llamarse esto una _cena_ —dijo Peter levantando un pequeño canapé que tenía mordisqueado en la mano—. Sólo si te comieras unos veinte.

   —Quise decir que te invito a cenar —puntualizó Tony. Luego se acercó al oído de Peter y susurró—: Tengo cosas que decirte. Me gustaría que las oyeras.

   Ignorando el placentero escalofrío y la piel de gallina abriendo los poros de su carne, Peter respondió con toda calma:

   —Y yo tengo cosas que quiero preguntarte. Me gustaría que las contestaras.

   Tony asintió.

   —Suena justo. Nos vemos aquí en… dos horas —ladeó la muñeca para observar su reloj—. Mézclate como un oportunista, congráciate con la multitud, déjales bien en claro quién eres. No juegues a ser humilde —le aconsejó.    

   —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

   —Porque tienes que celebrar tu carácter único y ajeno a mi persona. Si vamos juntos, se mostrarán tensos y probablemente no haré más que disminuir los cumplidos. Que mi pasado no ensucie tu futuro.

   —¿Y si te emboscan para una entrevista? —le pareció distinguir la melena rubia de la reportera de antes, merodeando entre los pianistas como un buitre.

   —Que lo intenten. Por el momento, sólo sé hablar de ti —dijo Tony por toda respuesta.

   Entonces eso hizo. Después de una ración de besos y abrazos, cortesía de su tía May, Peter abandonó todo rastro de timidez y fue directo a entablar conversación con Bruce Banner.

   No hubo necesidad de entretenerse para idear la aproximación correcta, pues Banner lo había recibido alegremente en cuanto él invadió su campo visual; casi se diría que lo estaba esperando.

   —Enhorabuena, Peter. Brindemos —le pasó una copa de champagne y le dio un golpecito con la suya—. Ha sido una de las mejores presentaciones de Franz Liszt que he tenido el placer de escuchar en los últimos años. El rector de Julliard está muriendo por conocerte.

   Le presentó a un hombre bajito y entrecano. A Peter le dio gracia que tuviera un monóculo en el ojo derecho. Su nombre era Odín, y más tarde se enteró de que era el padre de Thor. Le dijo a Peter varias cosas interesantes.

   Y de ahí en adelante, sólo se dedicó a dar las gracias a la cantidad desmesurada de elogios que recibió durante las dos horas. Todos lo observaron con ávido interés y comentaron mucho acerca de su edad, como si el factor talento tuviera que ver con el temprano desarrollo con que lo demostraba. En cuanto ellos le daban apertura para hablar, Peter les restregaba que Tony Stark era su profesor de piano, y que toda su competencia y habilidad se la debía a la espectacular genialidad de éste y los conocimientos que transmitía. 

   En varias ocasiones, llegó a percatarse de que Flash lo miraba muy ceñudo desde algún lado.

   Natasha lo felicitó pegando su figura a la de él y presionando un beso en su mejilla. Incluso Bucky se abrió paso para darle un apretón de manos y halagarle las orejas.

   Steve, por otro lado, le brindó la misma oferta que le dio Natasha el día en que se conocieron. Esa vez, sin embargo, Peter escuchó con algo más que cortesía.

   —Seguro que ahorita deben estar lloviéndote las ofertas —se apresuró a decir Steve para no presionarlo—. Sólo queremos que sepas que, si te interesa, nuestras puertas están abiertas.

   —El contrato es de cinco años, durante los cuales podrás viajar por el mundo, y gente de todas partes conocerían tu nombre —añadió Natasha risueñamente.

   —Al terminar la gira, tienes garantizado el puesto en cualquier lugar que te apetezca —prosiguió Bucky—. Como, oh, no lo sé, tal vez en un exótico crucero. O en la mejor Academia de Música de Nueva York.

   Peter pensó que las sugerencias no eran más que un alarde, por muy certeras que fuesen.

   —Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? —Natasha le dedicó un guiño y otro beso.

   Decir que rotundamente no le interesaba, sería una mentira. Aun así, Peter decidió paladear aquella propuesta y se despidió de ellos con un amigable “gracias”.

   La perspectiva de abandonar sus clases con Tony y dejar de ver a su tía por cinco largos años le producía un sabor, sin duda amargo, en la boca. Además, era cierto que le caía una tormenta de ofertas. En el transcurso de la hora, dos titulares del _Lincoln Center_ le habían pedido una colaboración suya en el programa de invierno. El rector de Julliard que le presentó Banner le, por decirlo así, regaló una beca para tres años de estudio intensivo. También recabó varias ofertas de trabajo en lugares dignos, y algunos cientos de recitales a futuro.

   Las opciones eran muchas y, si las barajaba demasiado, le producía un dolor de cabeza. Aunque también podía admitir humildemente que le embargaba una profunda felicidad. Cualquier opción era tan buena como la otra, y ahora tenía su futuro artístico asegurado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir.

   Como no recordó que había olvidado su reloj de muñeca, Peter llegó tarde a su rencuentro con Tony. Supuso que iba a recibir una reprimenda –Tony odiaba la impuntualidad– pero fue sorprendido con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un paseo hasta el taxi que esperaba en la salida.

   La noche apenas era joven.

 

 

***

 

 

   Tony lo llevó a un restaurante italiano, muy glamoroso, y particularmente tranquilo.

   Ordenaron dos copas de vino y la especialidad de la casa. El mesero encendió las velas y tuvo el detalle de alejarse cuanto antes.

   Aunque trataron de entablar una conversación normal, nadie llegó demasiado lejos. Entonces, Tony inició la charla que ambos esperaban, y lo hizo yendo directo al grano.

   —Primero: mi infame reputación —Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos entrecruzadas—. No te voy a mentir; yo me lo busqué. Durante toda mi carrera me he jactado de tener gran habilidad musical, de ser un espléndido concertista, y un aceptable compositor. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mis relaciones interpersonales. Herí a demasiadas personas. Me hice enemigos. Aunque siempre dejé bastante claras mis intenciones pasajeras, la gente se hace ideas con demasiada frecuencia.  Debí suponer que se volverían en mi contra.

   Cuando las dos copas de vino fueron colocadas sobre su mesa, Tony no dudó en beber la mitad con dos profundos tragos. Peter hizo lo mismo, aunque la intranquilidad le cerraba un poco la garganta. Esperó a que continuara.

   —Una violonchelista cuyo nombre no vale la pena mencionar, principalmente porque mis dientes rechinan al hacerlo, levantó una insignificante denuncia de plagio tres días después de que cortamos, no precisamente por lo sano; en realidad, no fue nada que haya generado escándalo. Sólo quería fastidiarme y, joder, aunque dio buen resultado, no pasó a mayores. Desgraciadamente, dos inútiles más aprendieron de su ejemplo. Y lo reprodujeron a mayor escala. 

   Peter vaciló un momento, pero se atrevió a hablar.

   —Los enviaste al hospital —No era acusación, aunque sonaba cercano a una reprimenda—. Te enojaste.

   —Me enfurecí —replicó Tony—. Ellos me restregaron la carta de denuncia y perdí los estribos. Los pocos que tengo —añadió—. Y si las demandas por copia intelectual no sirvieron para darme una mala racha, te aseguro que lo del hospital tuvo el efecto deseado. Malditos…

   —Mucha gente piensa muy mal de ti —escupió Peter con denuedo—. ¿Por qué nunca te defendiste? Si lo que acabas de decir es verdad, ¿por qué te escondiste en lugar de enfrentar el problema?

   La copa, ahora vacía, fue rellenada nuevamente. Las arrugas de Tony se acentuaron a la luz de las velas, una de las pocas señales discretas de que el hombre era décadas mayor, y Peter tuvo el extraño impulso de besar esas líneas de tiempo. Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, Tony se veía cansado y triste.

   Segundos después, la pasta fue traída a la mesa, olía increíble, pero nadie hincó el tenedor.

   —Supongo que…—Tony pensó dubitativo—, me pasó algo similar a lo que te sucedió a ti en el escenario. Tuve un bloqueo temporal. O eso me dije al principio. Lo cierto es que cuando te apuntan con el dedo y te dicen cosas…por fin entendí lo que es ser atacado.   

   Algo de lo que dijo Tony le hizo recordar algo de lo que dijo Flash.

   —¿Has llamado a alguien retrasado musical?

   Tony volteó la cabeza de lado y soltó un gruñido evasivo.

   —Otra de mis mejores líneas. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

   —Flash Thompson —ante el semblante confundido de Tony, Peter añadió—: era su hermana.

   —Mierda. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Me hago enemigos por montones. Espero que Flash no te haya hecho pasar un mal momento por mi culpa.

   Peter sonrió amargamente.

   —Sólo algunos. Entonces, ¿por qué se lo dijiste?

   —Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la inteligencia emocional nunca ha sido una de mis fortalezas.

   —No me digas.

   —Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Bueno pues, la hermana de Flash Thompson, la que estudió seis años en un prestigioso internado en Londres, tiernamente creía en su corazón que _allegro_ y _allegretto_ eran lo mismo. Me sorprendí. Y no fui capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa.

   Sin darse cuenta, ya habían empezado a comer. La pasta de tres quesos era cremosa y suave. Peter probó un solo bocado antes de retomar la charla.

   —Te acostaste con ella —Nuevamente no era una acusación, pero no dejaba de sonar a un reproche.

   —Sí, lo hice —contestó él con una total falta de descaro mientras enrollaba los fideos en el tenedor.

   —¿Sueles acostarte exclusivamente con músicos? —Ya lo había sospechado, pero aquella constatación no lo detuvo al entornar los ojos.

   —Sí —respondió Tony con simpleza—. No tengo ningún interés por las mentes vacías. Mi cuerpo no responde a la ignorancia.

   «Exigente hasta para la cama», pensó Peter.

   —¿También te acostaste con tus compañeros de trabajo? —insistió.

   —Sí, con algunos.

   —¿Y con tus alumnos?

   Ante esa pregunta, Tony dejó la comida y lo miró directamente.

   —Lo haré. Pronto.

   Como un cañón de fuego, a Peter se le disparó el pulso. De repente, sintió mucho calor y perdió el apetito.

   —¿Pero además de…de…? —juntó sus labios para humedecerlos y se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Te has acostado con _otros_ alumnos?

   —No tengo otros alumnos —repuso Tony—. Eres el único.

   —¿Qué? —Peter parpadeó varias veces—. No puede ser… Cuando fui a pedirte lecciones, vi al menos a quince chicos haciendo fila detrás de tu puerta.

   —¿Los has vuelto a ver? —preguntó él, saboreando más de su vino.

   —Pensé que tendrían horarios diferentes —masculló.

   —Es cierto que, además de ti, seleccioné cuatro estudiantes —admitió el hombre—. A todos ellos los corrí en el transcurso de una semana.

   —¿Por qué?

   —¿Por qué? —depositó la copa en la mesa con fuerza—. Porque eran una bola de llorones sin facultad para la música —Ahí estaba de nuevo el Tony que conocía—. Era como intentar transmitirle a un cuarteto de sordos la emoción del artista creador, y recibir a cambio unos compases con poca o nada originalidad y sin una pizca de agudeza mental. Si tanto querían que les enseñara, no debieron llevarme la contraria.

   Pasó furiosamente la servilleta por su boca y prosiguió hablando con aquel fuego característico que Peter adoraba en secreto.

   —Cualquier imbécil puede enseñar música —su voz se había endurecido—, y cualquier quejica puede aprenderla. Pero yo quería empujar a mis alumnos más allá de lo esperado. Quería que, a pesar del nivel de dificultad, fueran capaces de alentarse gracias a su propio talento y fuerza. Pero nadie fue capaz de soportarlo. Excepto tú —el corazón de Peter latió violentamente—. No hay dos palabras más dañinas en el idioma universal que « _buen trabajo_ ». Esos canallas esperaban que les diera una palmadita en la cabeza por haberlo intentado. Tú no. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que tú eras diferente. Que eras mejor.

   Peter notó un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no supo distinguir si era de placer o de ansiedad.

   Tal vez eran ambas.

   —Quiero irme de aquí —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora.

   Creyó que Tony se iba a poner a discutir con él porque sus platos estaban medio llenos.

   —Concuerdo —Y para su enorme placer, observó que las pupilas de él se habían dilatado tanto como las suyas—. Pediré la cuenta.

   Peter bajó la vista a su plato de golpe, como si le sorprendiera que hubiera comida en él.

   —Yo pago la mitad.

   —De ninguna manera.

   El mesero preguntó si querían pedir la comida para llevar. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo. 

   —No sé tú, pero yo no voy a comer nada —decidió Peter.

   —Oh, yo si lo haré —murmuró Tony, haciendo que las palabras sonaran como miel lista para saborearse. Peter se encontró a si mismo tragando saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> En unas horas publicaré el siguiente capítulo, después de que le dé la revisión final :)  
> También les dejo un link con la interpretación de La Campanella, hecha por Lang Lang (un jodido rockstar) para que vean la dificultad que requiere la pieza.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIxGUAnj46U
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo el link de la canción que Peter y Tony escuchan mientras...emm...ya saben XD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY

   Pese a que había estado innumerables veces en el apartamento de Tony, súbitamente todo adquirió un matiz distinto.

   ¿Lo harían en el largo y blando sofá de cuero? ¿O en la gigante y aterciopelada cama? Quizá encima del piano, como tan ingeniosamente había insinuado Flash…

   Aquella idea lo hizo arder.

   Mientras tanto, Tony se quitaba el saco y desanudaba su corbata.

   Cuando se acercó a un aparato electrónico, y pasó tranquilamente el dedo por varios estuches para discos, Peter se esforzó en hacer una conexión.

   —¿Va-vas a poner música?

   —Así es.

   —¿Por qué?

   —Es algo que me gusta hacer, cuando puedo hacerlo. Ayúdame —pidió sin mirarlo—. Si te voy a hacer el amor, tenemos que elegir el soundtrack adecuado.

   Peter fue a ojear entre las infinitas hileras de discos que Tony coleccionaba sobre un enorme estante. Leía los títulos, pero no alcanzaba a comprender nada.

   —Oye, nunca me dijiste lo que opinabas de mi presentación —comentó tras un momento de fingida inspección.

   Tony respondió con voz monocorde y segura.

   —Ignorando el bastante visible pánico escénico que te dio al principio, y haciendo oídos sordos hacia el apresurado final, opino que estuviste muy apasionado —Él seguía examinando las filas de los discos—. En algún momento, creí seriamente que intentabas hacerme el amor con la música, como yo planeo hacer ahora. Fue un buen toque —Sus manos se detuvieron y del estante sacó un disco—. ¿Cómo ves a Strawinsky?

   Nuevamente, Peter se esforzó por encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, pues el ruido sordo de su propio corazón no le permitía escuchar.

   —Es, es, es genial… —una lejana bombilla se activó en su mente—, pero es muy rápido.

   —Huh…—asintió Tony.

   —¿Wagner? —sugirió Peter. En las manos sostenía la apertura del Tannhaüser, su favorita de él. 

   —Tentador, pero es demasiado dramático. No quisiera teñir de tragedia la noche.

   Continuaron la búsqueda implacable de la música apropiada para tener sexo. A Peter le parecía ridículo sentirse tan emocionado. No era su primera vez, pero sería la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba al compás de una melodía. ¿Se sentiría diferente? No lo sabía, y estaba gratamente dispuesto a averiguarlo. 

   Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, finalmente lo encontraron. El indicado.

   Debussy.

   Tranquilo, paciente, y sexual.

   Estirando el brazo, Tony encendió el estéreo y empezó a sonar Clair de Lune; apaciblemente y vibrante. Perfecta para comenzar.

   Guiado por su instructor, entraron al dormitorio. Estaba limpio, compulsivamente limpio quizás, como todo lo demás en el apartamento. La cubierta de la cama era de un verde brillante, y había un enorme televisor en frente de ésta. Sobre las paredes habitaban posters de música, hermosos diseños de pianos con lápiz, y unos cuantos Chopins, Mozarts, Tchaikovsky, y Beethovens decorando los espacios en blanco. Peter lo admiró todo, sin reparar que estaba siendo observado.

   Tony se había quedado de pie mirándolo cuando entraron y, al darse cuenta, Peter sintió un embarazoso calor que le subía por la nuca. ¿Había hecho algo incorrecto? ¿Había olvidado algo?

   —Tengo una idea —exclamó Tony de repente—. Ahora vuelvo. No te muevas.

   Peter esperó con los nervios a flor de piel. Escucharía los rápidos golpeteos de su corazón de no ser por la agradable música omitiendo todo lo demás.

   Al regresar, Tony trajo consigo una venda; la misma que usó para entrenar a Peter en el arte de memorizar una pieza a base de ejercicios con el oído, sin ayuda de los ojos.

   —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó inútilmente de todas formas.

   —Es mi idea. Póntela.

   Él emitió algo parecido a una risita que quería ser burlona, pero que salió como un chillido nervioso.

   —No sabía que te fueran esas cosas.

   —No se trata de eso —Tony se acercó, le puso una mano en la cintura y la deslizó hasta la base de su columna vertebral—. Se trata de una experiencia sensorial, parecida a la música —como percibió la duda en los ojos de Peter, continuó—: Me temo que la elocuencia es el enemigo del erotismo. ¿No es más emocionante el no saber cuál será el próximo paso de tu amante? ¿Entregarte a una experiencia que no puedes planear, prever o controlar? Apagar las neuronas y dejarte consumir. Justo lo que hacemos con la música.

   Peter vio el pedazo de tela, vio a Tony, vio la habitación.

   —Brincar de un _adagio_ al _allegro_.

   —Exacto —Tony parecía complacido de que Peter captara la idea—. Pero si no quieres, esto queda fuera de discusión —le aseguró, señalando el trozo de tela—. Lo haremos como tú te sientas más cómodo.

   —O tú podrías llevar la venda —sugirió Peter, aun indeciso. Sin embargo, Tony meneó la cabeza.

   —No me opongo —dijo—. Pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez, quisiera que tú te la pusieras. Quiero que aprendas algo.

   Peter sabía acerca del BDSM (qué joven fantaseando por meses con un hombre mayor –un estricto profesor–, a quien se sentía inclinado a dejarse someter, ¿no?). Pero tenía la sensación de que para Tony esto era distinto a un fetiche. Pensando en sus palabras, era la _experiencia_ lo que contaba.

   Consintió.

   Por espacio de algunos segundos, Tony se dio a la tarea de atar la venda por detrás, y de un momento a otro Peter perdió la visión bajo el raso negro. Le cubría los ojos, bloqueando no sólo la vista, sino cada pedazo de percepción de luz. Peter se hundió en la oscuridad más convincente que jamás había experimentado. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero no vio nada. Cuando escuchó un movimiento, se asustó, porque no sabía qué había sido.

   Tampoco fue capaz de prever el primer beso.

   Sintió el roce de una barba contra su cara, olfateó la colonia que Tony usaba siempre en el cuello, anidó en su boca la lengua que lo acariciaba gentilmente. No contaba con que sus besos, además de ardientes, también pudieran ser infinitamente dulces.

   Mientras se besaban, Peter estiró un brazo en busca de la cremallera de los pantalones y cuando lo encontró lo bajó para poder tocarlo. Pero Tony lo detuvo.

   —No todavía —murmuró—. Recuerda que esta es la recompensa por tu presentación. Permíteme enseñarte lo que hay que hacer.

   Asombrado por la dulzura y suavidad de su voz, Peter se dejó conducir y cuidar por ella.

   Tony lo desnudó despacio, prenda por prenda, mientras estaban de pie en la habitación. Para él, no había prisa. Le recorrió la piel desnuda con las manos, mientras que Peter se calentaba bajo sus caricias.

   Poco después, lo recorrió con los labios.

   El tiempo pareció ralentizarse; el aire se volvió espeso. Aquello era la gloria, una maravilla. Ya no estaba asustado. Aquellas manos, tan exquisitas y pacientes, desvelaban todos sus secretos. Aquella boca tierna y minuciosa lo devoraba centímetro a centímetro…

   Parecía que todo lo que podía hacer Tony era mostrarle delicadeza.

   —Háblame —le pidió. Quería escuchar su voz.

   —Escucha la música —la respuesta sonó muy cerca de su muslo izquierdo.

   Era verdad. Peter escuchó con atención; todos sus sentidos se centraron en ello. La calmada e hipnótica melodía lo relajó.

   También, era excitante tener que esperar el siguiente movimiento sin poder preverlo con anticipación, tal y como había dicho Tony. La intriga del acto, antes de que éste sucediera, transportaba el placer a la máxima potencia.   

   Sin embargo, a Peter empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza mientras las manos de Tony se movían entre su cuerpo. ¿Había sido algún hombre tan paciente con él? No recordaba a ningún pretendiente que lo haya tratado de aquella forma. El corazón de Tony palpitaba contra el suyo. Podía sentirlo. Parecía salvaje y desesperado. Pero su boca era tan suave, sus manos tan delicadas… Como si fueran amantes desde hacía años, pensó vagamente.

   Entonces, se le ocurrió por qué la gente solía hacerse falsas expectativas cuando se abría la posibilidad de tener sexo continuo pero temporal con Tony Stark. No podía culpar sus pasiones, aunque tampoco las perdonaba.

   Tony era un amante excelente

   Depositó su boca sobre la de Peter, suaves y húmedos besos lo embargaron, pero siguió acariciándolo con las manos. Peter emitía varios jadeos al sentir aquellas palmas inquisitivas, que parecían estar en todos sitios a la vez. Lo electrizaban. Lo dejaban saciado y lo hacían ansiar mucho más.

   Cuando masajeó sus pezones, se le debilitaron las piernas. Cuando apretó sus nalgas por ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando sostuvo con una mano su polla, ya estaba goteando, casi en el clímax.

   —Tony… —gimió—. Voy…voy a correrme.

   —Entonces ya puedes tocarme.

   Las manos de Peter no vacilaron al deslizarse sobre él, sino que acariciaban como si él fuera ciego y sólo pudiera ver a Tony a través de otros sentidos, empeñado a memorizar su tacto. Y, en cierta forma, así era. La venda seguía cubriéndolo.

   Al terminar de quitarle la ropa al hombre mayor, notó que él ya estaba duro como una roca; cuando lo cubrió con sus manos, Tony soltó un gemido.

   Debido a que no tenía vista, tuvo que imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Tony bajo sus palmas. El concepto por sí solo, lo ponía al cien. Imaginaba que sus músculos eran firmes, su estómago plano y riguroso. Todo lo sintió debajo de sus manos trémulas. Era fibroso, pero no flaco. Era perfecto.

   Cuando terminó de recorrerlo con las manos, se consagró a la tarea de saborearlo con la lengua. Había mucho territorio por explorar. Quería devorarlo enteramente.

   —No vayas a apresurarte —ordenó Tony, fascinantemente distinto a las órdenes que le lanzaba a mitad de una clase—. Esto no es un _Cresccendo_.

   Pero el ronco ronroneo de excitación que obtuvo cuando su lengua pasó muy cerca de la pelvis le hizo hervir la sangre de tal forma que Peter tuvo que luchar con denuedo para no sucumbir a la necesidad de apresurarse.

   Tony lo agarró suave pero firme por los hombros y lo alzó.

   —¿Cómo vamos?

   Él tragó saliva antes de responder.

   —Muy, muy bien.

   Tony le acarició el mentón con los labios y la lengua, antes de rozar su polla entre los dedos.

   —Mucho mejor cuando haces eso —susurró Peter con el cuerpo enfebrecido por la necesidad—. ¿Planeas llegar a la cama en algún momento?

   —Todo a su buen tiempo.

   Esa actitud no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ante él se encontraba el mismo instructor de piano con problemas de temperamento y que, a pesar de ello, se comportaba con exquisita ternura entre sus brazos. Un hombre que se estremecía cuando él acariciaba su cuerpo y lo acunaba con cuidado en la palma de su mano.

   ¿De dónde salía esa paciencia? Lo iba a volver loco con aquella lentitud. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fiebre en sus labios mientras controlaba con tanto esmero sus manos?

   «Quiere torturarme, tiene que ser eso»

   Cuando Tony besó el camino desde su ombligo hasta su boca, Peter empezó a rogar.

   —Por favor…me gusta que me toques, pero…no puedo más —Consciente de que le temblaba un poco la voz, prosiguió con las súplicas—. Necesito sentirte en mí.

   —Entonces puedes quitarte la venda.

   La tela suave se había convertido en una segunda piel y, al quitársela, se sintió desnudo. Sin embargo, cuando Peter encontró los ojos de Tony, vio suavidad y calidez, y quiso vivir ahí para siempre.

   —¿Qué aprendiste? —le preguntó.

   En aquel instante, a Peter le costaba poner en orden sus ideas.

   —Que…que eres endemoniadamente lento —jadeó—, y eso aumenta mis ganas de morirme.

   Tony enarcó una ceja.   

   —¿Además de eso?

   Tuvo que hacer un descomunal esfuerzo para dar una respuesta inteligente.

   —Que los otros sentidos se intensifican en gran potencia…y eliminando toda distracción, me concentro únicamente en la música y en el tacto.

   —Correcto.

   —Pero eso ya lo sabía, es decir; me dijiste lo mismo cuando practiqué _La Campanella_ con los ojos vendados.

   —Cierto, pero la intención principal era que desarrollaras el oído y memorizaras la pieza. ¿Acaso estaba yo manoseando tu cuerpo mientras practicabas?

   —¿Podemos ahora…?

   Sin previo aviso y muy bruscamente, dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa al ser tumbado en la cama. Acto seguido, sintió ese cuerpo duro y esbelto encima de él. Su peso le robaba el aliento y Peter le rodeó las caderas con las piernas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El roce de sus pollas juntas lo hizo temblar.

   A Peter lo pilló desprevenido otra vez lo que Tony hizo a continuación. Lo besó como un poseso. Indagaba con la lengua en el interior de su boca mientras le recorría el pecho con las manos hasta llegar a su trasero.

   —Si tanto lo necesitas, no vamos a dejar que sigas sufriendo, ¿no?

   Peter sólo pudo suspirar con aprobación.

   Después de una rápida preparación que involucró un tubo de vaselina y tres dedos, el profesor estiró el brazo para tomar su polla en la mano y después, muy despacio, comenzó a introducirla en el agujero caliente de Peter, centímetro a centímetro. Lo montó lenta y suavemente, teniendo en cuenta su reacción de antes. El gemido que hizo el joven reverberó por todo el dormitorio ante la increíble sensación de tenerlo enterrado hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Era tan grande y estaba tan duro… que se sentía maravillosamente lleno. Le envolvió la cintura con las piernas cuando él comenzó a mover las caderas con embestidas lentas y profundas.

   —Dios, sí, así, Tony… —gimió al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda.

   Se amaron sin prisas, al compás de la suave melodía. Peter se retorcía bajo los poderosos envites de Tony mientras éste le mordisqueaba el cuello. Sus movimientos parecían una danza. Cada vez que entraba y salía de él, el otro coordinaba sus caderas para moverlas al mismo tempo. Como en el más complicado dueto, eran uno sólo.

   La música reproducida en el estéreo también hacía bien su trabajo. El resbale de las teclas resonaba en sus cuerpos, el sonido se sacudía con ellos.

   A parte de Debussy, sólo oían sus jadeos convertidos en orquesta. La voz de Peter sonaba como una sinfonía en re menor, y la de Tony un do sostenido.

   Sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez, Tony pasó las manos sobre el pecho de Peter hasta llegar a sus pezones. Peter gritó.

   —Eso es, Peter —murmuró, cogiéndole un pezón y pellizcándoselo con suavidad—. Córrete.

   En ese instante, Peter se estremeció. Y cuando el mundo se desintegró, habría jurado que podía ver un millar de colores girando a su alrededor. Apenas fue consciente de que en su interior chapoteaban los líquidos de Tony.

   —Sencillamente exquisito —le Tony murmuró al oído, justo antes de trazar con la lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.

   —Esa era mi línea —alcanzó a decir.

   Momentos después, Tony cayó encima de él antes de rodar a su lado. Peter necesitó algunos minutos de calma y respiración para reanudar los circuitos del cerebro.

   Giró la cabeza hacia Tony. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

   Al mirarlo, él no vio al exigente profesor de piano, sino a un hombre lleno de una calidez distinta a la pasión. Un hombre, comprendió, que era consciente de hasta dónde podía llegar el mando. Peter no se movió, pero se preguntó cuántas personas más habrían visto la seda bajo el acero. Pensó fugazmente que no quería perderlo y que no quería “formar parte del montón”, como había expresado Bucky anteriormente. Aquella idea era peligrosa. Tenían el ahora. Era mucho más sensato concentrarse en eso.

   Pero no pudo apartarla una vez que se instaló en su mente.

   —Tengo que preguntarte una cosa más —susurró en la penumbra—. Sólo una.

   Sin darse cuenta, Tony ya había abierto los ojos y lo miraba.

   —¿Soy otro en la amplia lista de acompañantes que las malas lenguas podrán recitar que te tiraste? Porque si es así…—se incorporó sobre los codos—, bueno, no pasa nada, pero quizá decida atravesar el mundo en una gira con otros músicos, lejos de ti. Y luego cruzaré el atlántico en un barco o algo por el estilo. Sólo quiero saber… _necesito_ saber qué significó esto para-

   No pudo terminar la frase, porque Tony había capturado una de sus manos en forma de puño.

   Justo como antes de salir al escenario, abrió lentamente la palma y extendió los dedos, uno por uno. Sin embargo, esta vez, le besó cada uno de los nudillos, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo.

   La dulzura del acto le produjo a Peter un nudo en la garganta.

   —No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

   Tony le lanzó una mirada que hubiera podido derretir el acero.

   —Después de que te mandé a recibir tu ración de cumplidos, hablé con el rector de Julliard —fue su inesperada respuesta—. Éramos viejos amigos de instituto. Y me dijo dos cosas: que te había ofrecido una beca completa de tres años en el instituto y…—volvió a besarle en la palma de la mano— que me ofrecía a mí una plaza como profesor.

   Peter aguardó, temiendo y a la vez deseando la continuación.

   —Primero me ofreció el trabajo; le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Después me comentó que te había ofrecido la beca; entonces acepté sin pensar.

   El corazón de Peter no sabía si palpitar más rápido o frenar en seco. Sus labios se movieron sin haberlo autorizado del todo.

   —Creo que intentas decirme algo, pero las neuronas se me fundieron —articuló—. Sé más específico, por favor.

   Tony se sentó en la cama, cubierto desde la cintura por una sábana, y dejó que la espalda tocara el respaldo de madera.

   —No suelo… dejarme conmover, por nadie —dijo—. Pero tú, de alguna forma, me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma —le lanzó otra mirada que parecía entre divertida y malhumorada—. En lugar de la flauta encantando a las serpientes, te imagino a ti tocando el piano. Por alguna razón me cuesta dejar de pensar en ti. Lo único que de verdad he deseado… —añadió besando las yemas de sus dedos, y según lo decía Peter comprendió que no mentía—, eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. ¿Me crees?

   Él asintió. Tony extendió un brazo para enroscarlo alrededor de la cabeza de Peter y empujarlo hacia otro beso.

   —Si yo soy el encantador —dijo Peter cuando sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo—, tú no puedes de ninguna manera ser una serpiente. Tú has sido y siempre serás la persona que hace saltar mi corazón cuando tocas.

   —Ni siquiera me has oído tocar, chico.

   —Para eso inventaron el internet —cubiertos los dos bajo las sábanas, Peter ya podía hablar con más naturalidad—. Para escuchar a los que tocan como dioses. En ese caso, puedo afirmar que te he escuchado cientos de veces.

   Deslizando un dedo sobre su hombro, Tony se inclinó para besarlo. Tan suavemente, con tanta delicadeza, que apenas lo besó. No obstante, Peter sintió que sus piernas se disolvían de rodilla para abajo.

   —Duerme —le ordenó, otra vez con aquel tono autoritario y tan distinto al de siempre.

   —Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano —recordó.

   —Pero ahora tienes que dormir. Yo te levantaré.

   No le costó demasiado cerrar los párpados y dejarse arrullar por la respiración acompasada del cuerpo a su lado. La vida en Julliard, pensó antes de desvanecerse, iba a ser muy interesante…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El próximo es el último capítulo!


	9. Capítulo Final

   Se despertó justo después del alba.

   Desorientado, descubrió que estaba solo en la cama. Pensó que los sueños de música vibrante y armónica lo habían despertado.

   Pero fue la música del mundo real. La música del todo nítida que cálidamente le dijo buenos días. Tony había vuelto a poner el estéreo. Una manera espectacular para empezar el día, decidió.

   Luego de vestirse con la ropa de la noche anterior, él caminó. Salió de la habitación y entró a la sala.

   Allí, la melodía flotaba en el aire con más fuerza; suave, cadenciosa, los sonidos se entrelazaban a la perfección. Sintió como si su propio cuerpo se elevara. Era ligero cual pluma y quería balancearse al compás de esa canción. 

   Excepto que no era el estéreo.

   Peter se paró detrás de Tony, detrás del piano, y escuchó como jamás había escuchado algo en su vida.

   La música vibraba en el espacio con limpidez y una diafanidad sin fronteras. La impresión de conjunto resultó ser de una intensidad conmovedora e hipnotizante, y los sentimientos que expresaba eran inolvidables: la melancolía, la tristeza, la desesperación y, a la vez, la serenidad del alma. Las notas surgían libres, radiantes y potentes, como un canto sobrenatural y lleno de misterio.

   A Peter le pareció que aquellos gruesos y alargados dedos tocaban el instrumento con la ternura de un amante, como si considerara que estuviera vivo.

   Y de pronto, la melodía terminó. El silencio los envolvió. Peter había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta. El silencio, de alguna forma, lo urgía gentilmente a levantar los párpados y, al hacerlo, tuvo que enjugarse algunas lágrimas. Las notas aún resonaban en la habitación, en la mente, y en el corazón del joven. 

   Lentamente dio un paso al frente para quedar al lado del taburete.

   —Esa no la había escuchado —le dijo a Tony con voz ronca.

   —Desde luego que no —lo miró—. Porque la acabo de componer.

   El shock lo atravesó como una bala.

   —Tú… tú has… ¿tú compusiste _eso_? ¿Justo ahora?

   Y entonces:

   Tony… ¿sonrió? ¿eso fue lo que pasó?

   ¡Sí!

   ¡Sonrió!

   Tony sonrió, y Peter no sabía que podía existir algo más bello y arrebatador en la tierra. Aun sin enseñar los dientes, las comisuras de su boca estaban arqueadas en un ángulo perfecto, hermoso, sin igual.

   —¿Qué nombre le pusiste? —preguntó temblorosamente.

   —El Encantador de los Dioses.

   La siguiente bala –de afecto, anhelo, ternura– penetró en su corazón. Peter sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, pero…

   —¿Me enseñarías a tocarla?

   La sonrisa de Tony se borró, mas no parecía enojado. Su expresión era insondable, fija, neutra.

   Y luego volvió a suavizarse con otra sonrisa.

   —Sí, ¿por qué no?

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo también el link de la melodía que yo me imagino que compone Tony; interpretada por David Lanz.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wxrB41PMhw  
> Particularmente, esta historia fue de mi agrado, ya que puse a prueba mis conocimientos de música y recordé muchas cosas (también soy pianista, aunque no profesional). También me basé en una experiencia personal que tuve con un maestro de música (lo odiaba porque era muy estricto y a veces grosero, pero con él aprendí muy rápido y recuerdo todo lo que me enseñó)  
> Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones <3  
> Es posible que haya una secuela de esta historia, pero todavía no estoy segura. Tengo que pensarlo más, aunque entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo.   
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
